El harem de Bakugou
by Monedita123
Summary: Porque todos quieren tener a Bakugou sometido ante ellos y ninguno se va a rendir hasta conseguirlo. ¿Quién logrará enamorar al explosivo y amargado Katsuki? [Todos x Bakugou]
1. Esta es la guerra

**ADVERTENCIA: _Esto es un Todos x Bakugou. Y con todos incluye también a las chicas, así que... Es decisión tuya si quieres leer (?)_**

 _Por favor, no te tomes este fic en serio._

 _Probablemente hayan algunas cosas sin sentido._

 _Ojirou, Koda, Satou y Shouji estarán excluidos del fic porque no tengo ni idea de cómo escribir sobre ellos._

 _ **Disclaimer:** **Boku no Hero y sus hermosos personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi Kohei**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Esta es la guerra.**_

* * *

Todos lo sabían; todos conocían perfectamente aquella sensación cada vez que Bakugou gritaba.

Porque todos se habían enamorado perdidamente de aquel sujeto amargado y no podían negarlo.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado dos años desde que entraron a U.A. y todos se hallaban por fin en tercero. La clase 1-A, que ahora es 3-A, tenía muy claro su objetivo: Bakugou Katsuki.

Durante todo ese tiempo poco a poco se habían dado cuenta de que les fascinaba aquel chico y que no podían resistirse ante él.

 **[Reunión #1]**

En el primer día de comienzo del nuevo año escolar, Iida y Yaoyorozu habían programado una reunión a la salida y en el aula para toda la clase, obviamente, a excepción de la persona que sería el tema de conversación.

—Supongo que ya sabéis por qué estamos todos aquí —comunicó Tenya con seriedad.

—Es sobre Bakugou, ¿verdad? —introdujo Denki.

—Exactamente —respondió Momo—. Sabemos perfectamente los sentimientos de todos, ¿verdad? —continuó con formalidad.

Las personas presentes intercambiaron miradas dándose a entender que era cierto.

—¿Es porque a todos nos gusta Bakugou-chan? —preguntó Tsuyu para asegurarse de ello.

Otro intercambio furtivo de miradas comenzó dejando en claro aquello ya dicho.

—¿Y a qué queréis llegar con esto? —intervino Jirou.

—Vamos a empezar una competencia —explicó Iida ajustándose sus gafas—. Solo uno de nosotros se podrá quedar con Bakugou-kun.

—¡Suena fascinante~! —opinó Aoyama el cual fue ignorado en seguida.

De vuelta los alumnos que se hallaban en aquel lugar empezaron a mirarse mutuamente.

—¡Pero seguro que hay uno de nosotros que tiene ventaja! —exclamó Hagakure.

—¡¿Y quién sería?! —añadió Ashido algo decepcionada.

—¡¿No es obvio?! —se exaltó Mineta—. ¡Es Midoriya! —reclamó señalando al susodicho.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia al joven de cabello verde y le observaron con recelo.

—¡¿Y-Y eso por qué?! —dudó Izuku al ver cómo sus compañeros empezaban a mirarle mal.

—Sois amigos de la infancia, es un cliché —explicó Kirishima.

—¡Además le dices " _Kacchan_ "! —agregó Kaminari aumentando el resentimiento.

Un montón de comentarios negativos en contra de Midoriya comenzaron, hasta que Iida mandó callar a todos.

—En fin —aclaró el antiguo presidente del aula—. Se pueden hacer equipos y cada cierto tiempo nos reuniremos para hablar al respecto.

—¿Podemos hacer cualquier cosa para ganarnos a Bakugou? —preguntó Sero.

—Supongo... que sí —informó Yaoyorozu.

—Bien —intervino Todoroki después de haber estado en silencio todo el rato—. Entonces es obvio quien va a ganar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Tokoyami.

—A que voy a ser yo quien se quede con él —finalizó Shouto inexpresivo mientras se levantaba para retirarse del aula.

—¡Espera, Todoroki-kun! —llamó Deku—. ¿Y si nos aliamos?

—Ni hablar —respondió cortante el susodicho—. A partir de ahora todos sois mis enemigos —terminó y se fue de la sala.

—Entonces... ¿Uraraka-san? ¿Iida-kun? —siguió preguntando Izuku.

—Deku-kun, lo siento —contestó Ochako—. Iida-kun y yo no te lo vamos a poner fácil.

—¡¿Alguien?! —exclamó Midoriya al ver que era el único que estaba solo.

Pero nadie se iba a aliar con la competencia más peligrosa. Todos tenían fichado a Izuku por ser el " _amigo de la infancia_ ".

Comenzaron a hablar al respecto y cada uno ya había elegido una estrategia en equipo, pero cierta persona irrumpió en la sala sin previo aviso tumbando la puerta de una patada.

—¿Qué mierda estáis haciendo? —preguntó Bakugou al entrar por sorpresa en el aula—. ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTABAIS HABLANDO?! —continuó gritando al ver cómo todos se quedaban estáticos y en silencio.

—¡O-Oh! ¡Bakugou, justo a tiempo! —improvisó Kaminari nervioso levantándose y acercándose hacia el susodicho—. ¿Te apetece ir a comer por ahí con Kirishima y conmigo?

—¡E-Eso! —le siguió la cuerda Eijirou—. ¡Nosotros invitamos! —terminó dirigiéndose también hacia Katsuki y pasando una mano por su hombro.

Bakugou accedió por el simple hecho de que tenía hambre y que le estaban invitando, a lo que se alejaron los tres mientras que Denki y Eijirou giraban un poco el rostro para mostrarles una sonrisa de victoria momentánea al resto de la clase.

—Malditos... —murmuró Minoru apretando un puño con rabia al ver cómo aquel trío se retiraba.

—Esa la han jugado bien... —añadió Ashido con frustración.

—¡Agh! —se quejó Jirou con enfado.

—Supongo que nosotros también tendremos que hacer algo, Iida-kun —dijo Ochako con decisión.

—Bien, ¡esta es la guerra! —declaró Tooru.

La competencia por ganarse el corazón de Bakugou solo acababa de comenzar.

 **[…]**

 **[Querido Diario #1]**

 _Hoy fui por ahí a comer con Bakugou y Kirishima. Cuando mi amigo pelirrojo fue al baño, Bakugou me gritó por tirar sin querer un refresco al suelo... y se me paró._

 _Aún me sigo preguntando por qué me gusta tanto su voz._

 _—Kaminari._

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Esto surgió de mis más profundos deseos de prostituir a Bakugou (?) Bueno, en realidad es porque con la personalidad que tiene no puedo evitar shippearlo con todos los personajes xD**

 **Es una idea random, nada serio.**


	2. Todos son unos putos raritos

_**Capítulo 2: Todos son unos putos raritos.**_

* * *

 **[Día #2]**

Había llegado el segundo día y de momento Kirishima y Kaminari llevaban la delantera en " _ganarse a Bakugou_ ". O al menos, así era cómo el resto de la clase lo veían.

—¡Eso fue injusto! –se quejó Hagakure haciendo, literal, un puchero invisible.

—¡Le estáis sobornando con comida! —añadió Ashido.

Se había formado un grupo alrededor de las mesas de Eijirou y Denki para quejarse. Por otro lado, Bakugou estaba en su respectivo lugar ignorando todo como era de costumbre; lo que no sabía era que estaban hablando de él.

—¡Chicos, ya viene el profesor! —informó Iida haciendo que todos regresasen a sus lugares.

En el primer día de clases no habían decidido quién sería el presidente del aula por cierto inconveniente que no se explicará, así que había llegado el momento de decidir quienes apoyarían a la clase este tercer año.

—Bueno... —suspiró Aizawa al entrar al salón–. Supongo que se repetirán el presidente y vicepresidente de los dos años pasados, ¿verdad? —preguntó para hacer toda aquella elección mucho más fácil.

Pero esta vez era diferente.

—¡Profesor, todos hemos llegado a un acuerdo de quién lo será este año! —exclamó Iida levantando la mano.

Todas las miradas se posaron en cierta persona que tenía el ceño fruncido, la cual se giró con enfado y extrañeza ante cómo le miraban.

—¡¿Qué mierda estáis mirando?! —gritó Katsuki.

—¡Profesor! —siguió Tenya–. ¡Queremos que Bakugou-kun sea el presidente del aula!

—Estamos todos de acuerdo —afirmó Yaoyorozu.

Todos asintieron y el joven explosivo se quedó de piedra ante aquella información; él todavía no comprendía por qué habían dicho eso.

Pero no se iba a negar.

—Conque este año lo serás tú... —dijo Aizawa acercándose hacia Bakugou y mirándole a los ojos—. Espero que no seas tan problemático —finalizó pasando una mano por el cabello de aquel chico y acariciando suavemente su cabeza.

Aquel joven explosivo le miró con enfado, pero eso no era nada comparado a las miradas de recelo por parte del resto de la clase hacia su profesor.

 _"Yo también quiero acariciarle."_ Pensaban todos los otros alumnos mientras se morían de envidia y mordían su labio inferior para contenerse.

Luego de aquel suceso, llegó el momento de elegir al vicepresidente...

—¡Yo quiero! —toda la clase, obviamente a excepción de Katsuki, levantaron la mano.

En estos momentos lo único que pensaban era ganarse a Bakugou y qué mejor manera que siendo el vicepresidente y pudiendo pasar más tiempo a su lado.

—Decididlo con votos, como siempre —comentó Aizawa y de un bostezo se echó en su típico saco a dormir.

Un intercambio furtivo de miradas comenzó y la votación empezó. Obviamente cada uno votó por sí mismo, lo que significaba que el único que podría votar por alguien más y desempatar sería Bakugou.

 _"Todos son unos putos raritos."_ Pensaba Katsuki al ver las reacciones extrañas de todos sus compañeros.

—¡Bakugou! —la mayoría se giraron y le miraron—. ¡Vota por mí!

–K-Kacchan, no tienes que hacerles caso... –añadió Izuku.

—¡Bakugou-kun, yo podría proporcionarte gran ayuda! —decía Iida ajustándose sus lentes.

Toda esa situación estaba estresando y enfadando a Katsuki.

—¡MIERDA, DEJADME EN PAZ! —gritó provocando que todos se quedasen en silencio—. ¡QUE LO SEA EL PUTO CUERVO ESE Y YA! —finalizó señalando a Tokoyami.

—Será un placer —admitió el susodicho tratando de ocultar la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

—¿Por qué Tokoyami...? —suspiró Jirou desilusionada.

—Y-Yo también existo... —murmuró Ojirou.

—¡QUÉ MIERDA PASA, SOIS MUY RUIDOSOS! —se quejó el chico explosivo de algo que él también era, aunque obviamente no lo admitiría.

Las clases continuaron con reclamos por parte del resto de clase y envidia hacia Fumikage por haber sido escogido por Bakugou.

Y así terminó el segundo día; con Tokoyami ganando cierta ventaja.

 **[Querido Diario #2]**

 _Hoy, a la hora de comer, All Might me llamó para preguntarme cuál era la comida favorita de Kacchan._

 _"—Joven Midoriya, como conoces al joven Bakugou desde hace tiempo... h-había pensado que me podrías decir qué es lo que más le gusta... ya sabes."_

 _Básicamente esas fueron sus palabras. Cabe decir que tenía un almuerzo con envoltorio rosa preparado._

 _Tengo que esforzarme porque los rivales aumentan y me preocupa que All Might se quede con Kacchan._

 _—Midoriya._

 **[Querido Diario #3]**

 _Tengo la sensación de que al profesor Aizawa también le gusta Bakugou. Hoy le llamó para hablar con él a solas y creo que estoy preocupada pero intrigada._

 _Eso no es legal._

 _—Jirou._

 **[…]**


	3. Los rivales siguen aumentando

_**Capítulo 3: Los rivales siguen aumentando...**_

* * *

 **[Día #3]**

Había llegado el tercer día y todos ya estaban preparados para dar el primer paso en conquistar a Bakugou, claro está... todos menos cierto chico frío que parecía ignorar a todo el mundo y centrado en algo sumamente importante.

—¿Qué le pasa a Todoroki-kun? —preguntó Midoriya al ver cómo su amigo parecía absorto en sus pensamientos al estar escribiendo con gran concentración en una libreta.

—¡El muy sabandija está planeando algo para quedarse con Bakugou! —respondió Mineta con rencor.

—En realidad creo que todos ya tenemos algo planeado para quedarnos con él... —intervino Sero.

Conforme seguían conversando, más alumnos se les unían y presumían sobre su estrategia para ganarse el corazón del joven explosivo, el cual parecía estar también en su propio mundo e ignoraba todo lo de su alrededor.

—Yo aún no tengo un plan... —murmuró Izuku y todos se le quedaron viendo con una sonrisa victoriosa—. ¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Un rival menos —sentenció Ochako apretando un puño con alegría.

Lo que no sabían era que los enemigos iban a ir aumentando... sobre todo hoy día.

—Bueno —inició el profesor, el cual recién había llegado para comenzar la clase—, hoy día tendremos un entrenamiento en conjunto con la clase B.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver cómo los alumnos de esta entraban por la puerta y que lo primero que hacían era posar sus miradas en Katsuki.

—Maldición... —murmuró Kirishima al ver cómo Tetsutetsu analizaba con satisfacción a Bakugou.

—Oh no —añadió Kaminari al observar cómo Monoma miraba al chico explosivo para luego dedicar una sonrisa de superioridad al resto de la clase.

—Serán grupos de cuatro —informó Aizawa—. Vamos —finalizó dando a entender a todos que bajasen al patio.

 **[Reunión #2]**

—¿Y bien? —interrogó Iida—. ¿Cuál es el plan?

Todos los del A, a excepción de Bakugou que los miró con extrañeza, se habían adelantado y bajado a gran velocidad para formar un círculo y discutir lo que harían a continuación.

—Pensemos —dijo Yaoyorozu y todos se quedaron en silencio mientras cerraban los ojos y dubitaban.

—¡No va a dar tiempo! —exclamó Ashido.

—Bakugou-chan nos está mirando —añadió Tsuyu señalando al susodicho que ya se encontraba en el patio y observaba con el ceño fruncido a todos sus compañeros.

—¡Los del B también tienen como objetivo a Bakugou! —intervino Kaminari con preocupación.

—Los rivales siguen aumentando... —murmuraba Midoriya para sí mismo.

—En estos momentos hay que trabajar como una clase unida y colaborar para eliminar otros obstáculos... —decía Iida mientras se ajustaba sus gafas.

—Y una mierda —interrumpió Todoroki—. Yo trabajo solo —sentenció con decisión y se alejó de aquel grupo.

Nadie sabía qué era lo que Shouto tenía planeado, pero parecía ir en serio. La mente de aquel chico era un enigma para todos; sobre todo desde que se enamoró de Bakugou.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! —se quejó Minoru.

—Tal vez Todoroki sea más peligroso de lo que esperamos... —comentó Jirou.

Una molesta voz totalmente reconocible hizo que aquella pequeña reunión finalizase rápidamente y que todos se separasen al notar la presencia de un verdadero enemigo.

—¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! —exclamó Monoma mirando con desprecio a los del A—. ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿En serio piensan que tienen una oportunidad?! ¡¿No es gracioso?!

Pero un golpe en el cuello le hizo callar. Kendou había llegado para controlar al problemático chico.

—Disculpadle —dijo la chica de cabello naranja—. Es muy iluso y cree que tiene oportunidad con Bakugou-kun —finalizó con una sonrisa nerviosa y se retiró llevando a rastras al desmayado joven.

Una voz más grave les hizo darse cuenta de que Aizawa ya había llegado y que era el momento de formar los grupos.

—Decididlo rápido —ordenó.

Luego de que Itsuka dejase a Monoma en un rincón apartado, se acercó nuevamente junto a su clase hacia los del A.

—Bien... —dijo Kendou al intercambiar miradas con el resto de sus contrincantes.

—¡Me pido a Bakugou! —interrumpió Tetsutetsu levantando la mano.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo también quiero con Bakugou! —añadió Kirishima al ver las intenciones de su amigo de hierro.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó Yaoyorozu—. Todos queremos con Bakugou-san, pero hay que decidirlo de manera correcta.

—¿Piedra, papel o tijeras? —sugirió Kaminari.

Y así fue como ambas clases estuvieron un buen rato jugando a eso para elegir quienes estarían en el equipo de Katsuki, el cual seguía mirando con enfado a ambas clases.

—¡¿Qué mierda está ocurriendo?! —gritó totalmente alterado al ver cómo desde hacía rato le excluían.

—¡N-Nada! —respondieron todos separándose velozmente y fingiendo como si no hubieran estado haciendo nada.

Justo habían determinado a los tres ganadores que estarían en el equipo de Bakugou, y aunque hubo mucha decepción por parte de los perdedores, así habían quedado en decidirlo.

—¡Bakugou, es un gusto estar en tu equipo! —exclamó Ashido con una sonrisa.

—¡D-Demos lo mejor de nosotros! —añadió Uraraka.

—¡Bien! —incluyó Kaminari acercándose hacia el chico explosivo.

Mina, Ochako y Denki habían resultado vencedores, pero lo que no esperaban era lo que diría Bakugou a continuación.

—¿Por qué mierda tengo que hacer equipo con tres más? Se supone que es de cuatro, pedazo de inútiles —dijo dejando ver al sujeto que se hallaba detrás de él.

—Hey —saludó Monoma posando su mano en el hombro de Katsuki y mirando con superioridad a los atónitos alumnos.

—¡NO TOQUES! —reclamó Bakugou haciendo que Neito retirase su mano.

Se quedaron sin palabras.

—¿Cuando has...? —Kendou parecía estupefacta.

El que Monoma haya logrado convencer a Bakugou para estar en su equipo era una sorpresa para todos. Se suponía que estaba desmayado en un rincón, a lo lejos.

—¡¿Y BIEN?! —gritó Katsuki—. ¡¿CUANDO COMENZAMOS CON ESTA MIERDA?! —prosiguió alterado; al parecer ya quería que empezase el entrenamiento.

Kaminari, Ashido y Uraraka intercambiaron miradas dándose a entender que uno de ellos estaría fuera del equipo del chico explosivo.

 **[Querido Diario #4]**

Tengo la duda existencial de qué se supone que hizo Monoma para que Bakugou-kun aceptase estar en su equipo. Seguro que utilizó algún truco sucio, porque no me lo creo.

 _—Kendou._

 **[…]**


	4. ¿En serio lo va a intentar?

_—¡¿Y BIEN?! —gritó Katsuki—. ¡¿CUANDO COMENZAMOS CON ESTA MIERDA?! —prosiguió alterado; al parecer ya quería que empezase el entrenamiento._

 _Kaminari, Ashido y Uraraka intercambiaron miradas dándose a entender que uno de ellos estaría fuera del equipo del chico explosivo._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 4: ¿En serio lo va a intentar?**_

* * *

—Entonces... sabemos perfectamente quien tendrá que irse, ¿verdad? —comentó Mina mientras observaba a Denki.

—Claro que sí —añadió la de cabello castaño dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio eléctrico.

—¿Eh? —dudó Kaminari al ver cómo ambas chicas parecían fulminarle con tan solo mirarle—. ¿Quién? ¿Yo?

Todo sea por estar en el equipo de Bakugou.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —se quejó al darse cuenta cómo ambas jóvenes se acercaban hacia Bakugou y le informaban que ya estaba decidido.

Al chico explosivo le importaba una mierda todo; él solo quería comenzar de una vez.

—¡Oye! —siguió exclamando Denki al ver cómo era ignorado y abandonado junto al resto de alumnos que no habían logrado ganar y hacer equipo con Katsuki.

—Tranquilo bro, te acompañamos en el sufrimiento —dijo Kirishima tratando de consolar al ignorado rubio.

—Son unas brujas —comentó Mineta—. ¡Son malas!

Y así fue como Monoma, Uraraka y Ashido pudieron pasar más tiempo junto a Katsuki y sentirse bendecidos por poder escuchar sus insultos de tan cerca.

 **[Día #4]**

Un nuevo día había llegado y toda la clase se estaba comenzando a hartar. Se sentían desesperados; les urgía tener a Bakugou sometido ante ellos y verle gemir de placer.

Pero poco a poco.

—¡Ya no puedo más! —exclamó Mineta levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia el chico explosivo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos al ver cómo un rival comenzaba su plan.

—¿En serio lo va a intentar? —Jirou parecía no creerlo.

—¡Maldición, Mineta...! —murmuraba Kaminari al notar lo que su amigo trataba de hacer.

—¡Bakugou! —gritó el chico de las bolas llamando la atención del amargado explosivo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —respondió con ira; no le hacía mucha gracia que el inútil de Mineta le hablase.

—¡Tienes algo que me pertenece! —exclamó con decisión.

Oh, no.

—¡¿HAH?! —Katsuki no entendía a qué se refería Minoru.

—¡Devuélvemela! —continuó el enano morado mientras estiraba su brazo al frente de Bakugou para mostrar su mano abierta—. ¡Devuélveme mi heterosexualidad!

Todos se quedaron en silencio; lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una explosión y se pudo ver a un mojón con bolas en la cabeza salir disparado por la ventana.

Luego de aquello, justo llegó el profesor y llevaron a Mineta a la enfermería junto a Bakugou, que fue obligado a saber por qué, donde Aizawa aprovechó a jalarle del brazo hasta allá y gozar de un simple toque de Katsuki.

—¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES YO TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE IR?! —se quejó el susodicho una vez dentro.

—Tú le has tirado por la ventana —dijo Aizawa y se despidió, dejando en la habitación a un Bakugou enfadado, un Mineta en la camilla sin ser aún atendido y a Recovery Girl mirando con lujuria al joven explosivo.

—¡Oh, Bakugou! —exclamó la vieja pelleja—. Supongo que te tendré que curar...

—¡Soy yo el que está herido! —se quejaba Minoru, el cual había sido ignorado completamente debido a la presencia de cierto amargado.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación en la enfermería era un misterio. Solo Bakugou, Mineta y Recovery Girl lo sabían y se llevarían el secreto a la tumba.

 **[Querido Diario #5]**

Me pone cachondo que Bakugou me grite.

PD: Nadie nunca sabrá qué hice para conseguir estar en su equipo.

 _—Monoma._

 **[Querido Diario #6]**

Bakugou me quitó mi heterosexualidad y decidí ser el primero en decírselo, pero me tiró por la ventana. Sé que solo se hace el difícil y esa fue su forma de demostrar que me acepta. En el fondo me ama, estoy seguro. ¡Seré el ganador!

 _—Mineta._

 **[…]**

* * *

 **Vuelvo a avisar que esto es totalmente random y lo actualizaré cada vez que se me ocurra algo xD ni siquiera tengo pensado el final (?)**

 **¿Quién creéis que se quedará con Bakugou?**


	5. Las rosas son azules

_**Capítulo 5: Las rosas son azules.**_

* * *

 **[Día #5]**

Un nuevo resplandeciente día había llegado y antes de que comenzaran las clases se podía ver en el aula a Todoroki haciendo una lista de cosas importantes para comprar. Después de todo, Invierano tenía un plan maestro.

—Todoroki-kun... ¿Qué es eso? —interrogó Midoriya atónito después de haberse acercado al asiento de su amigo y cuando le pareció haber leído en aquel papel las palabras " _cuerdas y grilletes_ ".

Shouto se quedó callado y lentamente fue cerrando su libreta para luego esconderla dentro de sus pantalones.

—¿Para qué necesitas cuerdas y grilletes...? —Izuku comenzaba a preocuparse.

Pero Todoroki no respondió y se limitó a sacar el cuaderno que tocaba a primera hora de clase e ignorar por completo la pregunta de Midoriya.

—Midoriya —murmuró después de varios minutos en silencio—. Sé que somos amigos... pero ni se te ocurra intervenir en mi plan. Bakugou me pertenece.

Izuku se limitó a tragar saliva, asentir y regresar a su sitio. El amor cambia a las personas y da miedo.

Por otro lado, el resto de alumnos habían formado pequeños grupos y seguían comentando sus estrategias para ganarse a Katsuki e incluso decidiendo qué día darían el primer paso cada uno. Bueno, en realidad no todos tenían grupos. Había un solitario marginado al que ignoraban y que tenía los huevos bien puestos por lo que haría a continuación.

—¡Bakugou-kun~! —era el momento de que Aoyama brillara, nunca mejor dicho.

En ese momento toda la clase se quedó en silencio y sus miradas se posaron en el rubio con complejo de francés.

—Oh no, ahí va Aoyama... —susurraba Kaminari.

—¡No tiene oportunidad! —exclamaba Ashido.

—P-Pero es preocupante... —añadió Yaoyorozu.

—¿Creéis que lo consiga? —interrogó Ochako.

Entonces Yuuga se dirigió hacia el asiento del chico explosivo y, con una sonrisa en forma de V, sacó un pequeño papel de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —no parecía estar de buen humor.

—¡Bakugou-kun, he escrito un poema para ti! —exclamó Aoyama mientras comenzaba, a saber por qué, a brillar—. ¡Estuve toda la noche escribiéndolo~!

Katsuki le miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien cómo interpretar lo que ese rubio le había dicho.

—Las rosas son azules, las violetas son verdes, y tus ojos azabaches son como...

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO?! —gritó aquel chico explosivo harto de las palabras extrañas de Yuuga.

—¿Existen las rosas azules? —inquirió Kirishima para sí mismo.

—¿Aoyama-chan es daltónico? —se podía escuchar a Tsuyu murmurando.

—¿Qué es daltónico? —preguntó Kaminari.

—Alguien que confunde los colores... —susurró Momo.

Pero Yuuga no se iba a rendir a pesar de haber sido interrumpido. Mágicamente sacó otro papel de su otro bolsillo y comenzó con el segundo poema.

—Si amarte es un delito, me considero culpable, y ojalá seas el policía, para que puedas arrestarme~ —canturreó Aoyama mientras los ojos de todos sus compañeros se abrían como platos.

—¡V-VETE A LA MIERDA! —terminó por explotar Bakugou—. ¡MUERE!

Su rostro estaba rojo. Demasiado. En esos momentos competía con el color del cabello de Kirishima.

Y dicho esto último, antes de que comenzase una tercera guerra mundial, llegó el profesor Aizawa para controlar a los alumnos con aura asesina que querían matar a Aoyama.

 **[Querido Diario #7]**

Hoy, cuando terminaron las clases, vi cómo Best Jeanist se llevaba a Bakugou a no sé dónde y se encerraba con él durante tres horas.

Quiero pensar que le estaba cortando el cabello o algo así.

 _—Tokoyami._

 **[Querido Diario #8]**

Hoy le dije cosas bonitas a Bakugou-kun y me mandó a la mierda.

Sé que nuestro amor es mutuo. Es tan brillante como yo~

 _—Aoyama._

 **[Querido Diario #9]**

Cuando finalizaron las clases, recibí un correo que parecía ser importante por parte de Gran Torino. Cuando lo abrí me llevé la sorpresa de que solo quería que le pase el número de teléfono de Kacchan para invitarle a comer taiyakis en su casa.

También sospecho que el plan de Todoroki-kun no es nada limpio.

Cada vez me empiezo a preocupar más.

 _—Midoriya._

 **[Querido Diario #10]**

Aoyama está muerto.

 _—Todoroki._

 **[…]**


	6. Las damas primero

_**Capítulo 6: Las damas primero.**_

* * *

 **[Día #6]**

Otro día más había llegado después del suceso con Aoyama, en el cual toda la clase pudo ver a Bakugou sonrojarse y casi, de no ser porque Aizawa interrumpió, matan al chico con complejo de francés.

Era sábado, así que para la desgracia de muchos, las posibilidades de ver a Katsuki disminuyeron.

—Bien, ya tengo las flores —murmuraba Todoroki para sí mismo mientras revisaba su lista para la compra—. Cuerdas, grilletes, velas, salsa picante... Sí. Lo tengo todo.

Shouto se hallaba realizando la compra especial para su plan maestro y nadie podría interponerse entre él y Bakugou. O al menos esa era su idea.

Por otro lado, Midoriya se hallaba en su habitación, sentado y mirando fijamente al techo.  
Aquel protagonista pecoso no tenía ningún plan y todos, menos él, estaban tomando la delantera con Katsuki.

—¿Le debería regalar unos calzones de All Might...? —se preguntaba con preocupación mientras se escuchaban gemidos en la habitación de al lado.

Probablemente era Mineta viendo porno, pero la posibilidad de que fuera Aoyama con un juguete nuevo también tenía sentido.

—¡Midoriya! —pudo escuchar la voz del chico de las bolas, lo que significaba que el que estaba gimiendo era Aoyama.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mineta-kun? —realmente no le importaba mucho lo que quisiera decirle Minoru porque las probabilidades de que sea algo relacionado con el porno eran altas.

Pero no era así.

—¡Han secuestrado a Bakugou! —informó bastante alterado, pero eso no se podía comparar con la cara que puso Izuku.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿De nuevo?!

Oh, espera. Eso es spoiler.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —se sorprendió el joven de cabello verde al escuchar semejante atrocidad.

—¡Ven, todos nos hemos reunido en el sótano para hablar sobre ello! —prosiguió el de las bolas moradas indicando que le siguiera.

—¿Pero por qué en el sótano? —había algo que no le cuadraba a Izuku.

—¡Rápido! —siguió mandando Mineta cada vez más desesperado.

Por unos segundos a Midoriya le pareció escuchar una voz que le decía _**"¡Es una trampa!"**_ , pero aún así siguió a Minoru hasta el dichoso sótano.

—Las damas primero —Mineta estaba siendo demasiado caballeroso, algo realmente sospechoso.

Pero a Izuku no le dio tiempo de reaccionar ya que, una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró a gran velocidad dejándole encerrado.

—¡¿Mineta-kun?! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! —se quejó al notar que no podía abrir la puerta y que estaba hecha con un material en el que ni siquiera su quirk funcionaría—. ¡¿Desde cuando hay puerta nueva?!

—Deku-kun, sé bueno y espera ahí —pudo escuchar la voz de Uraraka.

—¿Uraraka-san? ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Midoriya no entendía por qué le habían encerrado en el sótano—. ¡¿Y Kacchan?! ¡¿Entonces está a salvo?!

—Ah, no. Lo del secuestro es verdad, los villanos se lo han llevado —respondió Ochako.

Cuando las chicas entraron a la habitación de Katsuki, mientras este dormía, para tomarle fotos, vieron que había desaparecido y que había una nota en su cama que decía:

 _ **"Nos hemos llevado a Bakugou Katsuki, le daremos mucho amor entre todos. No os preocupéis.**_

— _ **El malo malísimo de los villanos."**_

—¡Pero no te preocupes, Midoriya-kun! —se pudo oír otra voz perteneciente a Iida—. ¡Nosotros lo salvaremos!

—¡Yo también quiero ayudar! —replicó Izuku con la esperanza de que le sacasen de ahí.

—Eres la amenaza principal, tú te quedas ahí —respondieron los dos amigos de Midoriya y de repente se dejaron de escuchar voces.

Se habían ido y habían dejado a su amigo pecoso en el sótano sin comida, sin bebida y sin ni siquiera un sitio en el que mear o cagar.

—Bueno, Uraraka-san, hay que empezar a planear lo que...

—Iida-kun —interrumpió la joven de cabello castaño deteniéndose y ocultando su rostro—. Me he dado cuenta de que las chicas, incluyendo a Mineta-kun, somos las que tenemos menos posibilidades con Bakugou-kun, así que...

—¿U-Uraraka-san? —Tenya se comenzó a asustar al ver cómo mágicamente aparecían el resto de chicas de la clase A y comenzaban a rodearle—. ¿N-No éramos aliados?

—Nope.

Y dicho esto, Mineta usó su quirk para inmovilizar a Iida y el resto de chicas se lo llevaron al sótano, abrieron la puerta, lo tiraron dentro como si fuese un objeto y cerraron asegurándose de que ninguno pudiera escapar de ahí.

—¡¿Iida-kun?! —inquirió Midoriya al ver el cuerpo, lleno de pelotas viscosas, de su amigo.

—Las chicas... son malvadas —susurró el de gafas.

El equipo de Ochako, Tsuyu, Ashido, Jirou, Momo y Hagakure, liderado por la escoria de Mineta iban a ser quienes rescatarían a Bakugou. Ah, pero antes había que deshacerse del resto de la competencia.

—Bueno, ¿ahora quién es el siguiente? —preguntó Jirou mientras se crujía el cuello.

 **[...]**

 **[Querido Diario #11]**

Las chicas, y Mineta, nos han encerrado en el sótano a mí y a Iida.  
Menos mal que llevo mi diario y un lápiz a todas partes.  
Tengo miedo de lo que llegue a suceder. No he desayunado.

— _Midoriya._

 **[Querido Diario #12]**

Creo que eso de que las chicas son unas brujas es verdad. Todo ha comenzado a tener sentido.  
Quiero orinar pero estoy encerrado en el sótano con Midoriya, no sé qué debería hacer.

— _Iida._

 **[Querido Diario #13]**

Tengo planeado traicionar a las chicas casi al final para llevarme la gloria y a Bakugou. Mi plan es estupendo.

— _Mineta._

 **[Querido Diario #14]**

Tenemos planeado traicionar al asqueroso de Mineta cuando menos se lo espere. Si Bakugou no puede ser de una sola, entonces será nuestro; de las chicas.

— _Jirou._

 **[Querido Diario #15]**

Olvidé comprar las pastillas para dormir y los calmantes, he de regresar a la tienda.

— _Todoroki._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **He de admitir que me estoy empezando a encariñar con este fic por lo random que es.**_  
 _ **Al parecer hay mucho yandere suelto.**_  
 ** _No sé ni lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo._**


	7. ¿Me está usted sobornando?

_—Bueno, ¿ahora quién es el siguiente? —preguntó Jirou mientras se crujía el cuello._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 7: ¿Me está usted sobornando?**_

* * *

Las chicas habían ido habitación por habitación inmovilizando y despertando a cada uno de sus compañeros de clase para llevarlos, tirarlos y encerrarlos en el sótano junto a Iida y Midoriya. Nadie podía intervenir en su escuadrón de rescate; las chicas, y Mineta, serían quienes salvarían a Bakugou.

—¿Ya están todos? —inquirió Ashido mientras se estiraba.

—Falta alguien... —comentó Yaoyorozu algo pensativa—. ¡Todoroki-san!

Cierto. Aquel chico con una obsesión un tanto extraña hacia Katsuki era el único que no había estado en su habitación aquella mañana. Al parecer andaba suelto, a saber dónde, comprando _cosas_.

—¿Pero dónde estará...? —se preguntó Ochako.

 **[…]**

—¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a venderme pastillas para el sueño ni calmantes? —Todoroki estaba bastante enfadado porque la mujer de la tienda se negaba a venderle aquellas cosas a alguien joven y sin motivo.

—S-Si usted me dijera exactamente para qué las necesita...

—No es de tu incumbencia —le interrumpió a la pobre vendedora que parecía estar cagada de miedo—. ¿Cuánto quieres? —añadió sacando de su bolsillo mágico un montón de billetes y ofreciéndoselos a aquella chica.

—¿Me está usted sobornando? —inquirió la mujer mientras se le salían los ojos al ver tal cantidad de dinero.

—¿Qué? ¿No es suficiente? —el chico de cabello bicolor sacó como treinta billetes más y los añadió a la _negociación_ que estaba teniendo con la vendedora _._

—¡N-No puedo aceptar sobornos! —aquella mujer se negaba aunque en el fondo quería el dinero.

—Tsk —chasqueó la lengua, juntó todos los billetes y abofeteó a la mujer con ellos para luego mirarle mal y retirarse de la tienda—. Ojalá se quede sin trabajo.

Cabe decir que al día siguiente despidieron a aquella chica.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, donde los villanos...

 ** _"Nos hemos llevado a Bakugou Katsuki, le daremos mucho amor entre todos. No os preocupéis._**

 ** _—El malo malísimo de los villanos."_**

—El malo malísimo de los villanos... —leía Dabi sin interés la copia del mensaje que habían dejado en la habitación de Bakugou antes de secuestrarlo.

—¿Quién fue el que escribió la nota? —inquirió Shigaraki, el cual parecía estar bastante enfadado.

Toga y Twice se miraron por unos segundos y prefirieron quedarse callados.  
De todas formas, aquello era lo que menos importaba; ahora tenían al chico explosivo en su poder.

—Oh, Bakugou Katsuki... —suspiraba All For One mientras contemplaba al joven que tenían amarrado a una silla y con un bozal—. Vamos a hacerte _tantas_ cosas...

—¡No si podemos impedirlo! —una voz de pito se pudo escuchar y los villanos se giraron para ver quién era.

Era Mineta.

—Como iba diciendo, vamos a hacerte tantas cosas... —prosiguió el malo malísimo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el rostro de Bakugou.

—¡Yo también quiero! —exclamó Toga levantándose y acercándose al chico secuestrado—. Quiero probar tu sangre, ¡Katsuki! —finalizó mientras se relamía los labios.

—Hay suficiente de Bakugou Katsuki para todos, solo debemos de turnarnos... —añadió Chisaki sumándose al resto y acariciando el cabello del joven explosivo.

—¡Ahora veréis! —amenazó el chico de las bolas al ver que todos le habían ignorado y comenzó a sacarse pelotas moradas de la cabeza y a lanzarlas como poseso.

Pero se fue a la mierda en pocos segundos.

—Bien hecho, Kurogiri —felicitó Tomura mientras se rascaba el cuello y se unía al resto para acariciar el hombro de Katsuki.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban escondidas comentando lo que estaba sucediendo al respecto.

—Se han cargado a Mineta-chan —decía Tsuyu al ver que, literal, el chico de las bolas había desaparecido.

—Menos mal que lo utilizamos de cebo —suspiró Jirou con tranquilidad.

—Pero chicas, ¿ahora qué haremos? —inquirió Ochako.

—¡Si salimos nos matarán a todas! —exclamó Ashido.

—¡El culo de Bakugou es nuestro, tenemos que impedir que se lo queden esos villanos! —añadió Hagakure con optimismo.

—Hay que pensar algo... —murmuraba Yaoyorozu con concentración.

 **[…]**

 **[Querido Diario #16]**

Creo que Mineta está muerto.  
Nunca me había sentido tan feliz desde que... Desde que Bakugou me dijo que me vaya a la mierda.

 _—Jirou._

 **[Querido Diario #17]**

No sé por qué nadie quiere venderme pastillas para el sueño o calmantes.  
Ya van cinco tiendas que se niegan a aceptar mi dinero.

 _—Todoroki._

 **[Querido Diario #18]**

No sé dónde estoy. Todo está negro.  
Tengo miedo de despertar sin piernas en un hospital.

 _—Mineta._

 **[Querido Diario #19]**

Estamos casi toda la clase en el sótano. Iida se terminó orinando encima, a mí me duele el estómago y los demás están gritando y con miedo.  
Además, este lugar empieza a oler mal. Creo que Aoyama se ha cagado...

 _—Midoriya._

 **[…]**


	8. Final alternativo 1

_—Se han cargado a Mineta-chan —decía Tsuyu al ver que, literal, el chico de las bolas había desaparecido._

 _—Menos mal que lo utilizamos de cebo —suspiró Jirou con tranquilidad._

 _—Pero chicas, ¿ahora qué haremos? —inquirió Ochako._

 _—¡Si salimos nos matarán a todas! —exclamó Ashido._

 _—¡El culo de Bakugou es nuestro, tenemos que impedir que se lo queden esos villanos! —añadió Hagakure con optimismo._

 _—Hay que pensar algo... —murmuraba Yaoyorozu con concentración._

* * *

 ** _Final alternativo #1_**

* * *

 **[…]**

Las chicas no tenían pensado rendirse; necesitaban recuperar al secuestrado Bakugou de las manos de esos perversos villanos.

Y así iban a hacer.

—¡S-Señores villanos! —exclamó Yaoyorozu dejándose ver y llamando la atención de los malvados, a lo que creó con su quirk una banderita blanca y empezó a agitarla—. ¡N-Nos rendimos, dejen que nos unamos a ustedes!

Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él.

—También sabemos bastante cosas sobre Bakugou... —agregó Jirou levantando ambas manos y mostrándose.

—¡Podemos ser felices todos juntos! —contribuyó Ashido entrando en escena junto al resto de sus amigas.

—¡Eso mismo! —animó Ochako.

—¡¿Qué os parece?! —inquirió Hagakure con alegría.

All For One intercambió miradas con sus súbditos y llegaron a una favorable decisión.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el jefazo.

—¡Le daremos amor entre todos! —exclamó Toga con felicidad.

—No suena mal —accedió Chisaki.

Y así, felizmente, los villanos junto a las chicas decidieron marcharse a un sitio muy lejano y lejos de la civilización, para vivir todos juntos y turnarse a Katsuki.

—Adoro los finales felices —decía Himiko mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Bakugou.

—Es mi turno —aclamó Dabi mientras se acercaba hacia el rubio explosivo para cargarlo estilo princesa y llevárselo a la cama.

—¡Luego nos toca a nosotras! —exclamó la chica invisible.

—Tranquilos, compartir es vivir —calmó All For One.

 **[Querido Diario #20]**

Con suerte, el profesor Aizawa pudo rescatarnos del sótano, pero, desde aquel día, las chicas desaparecieron para siempre, incluido Mineta, y no volvimos a saber sobre Kacchan.  
Iniciaron diversas búsquedas, pero nada. No hubo resultado.  
Desconocemos los motivos, pero desde aquel suceso, los ataques de los villanos cesaron y ahora la mayoría de héroes están sin trabajo porque ya no hay maldad.  
Quiero imaginarme que Kacchan está bien y es feliz con quien esté...

 _—Midoriya._

 **[Querido Diario #21]**

Desde que Bakugou desapareció, algo dentro de mí ha muerto. Justo cuando por fin había conseguido las pastillas para dormir...  
Mañana me corto las venas.

 _—Todoroki._

 **[Querido Diario #22]**

¡Hemos decidido ir a vivir lejos de la sociedad junto a los villanos para poder estar con Bakugou!  
Ha valido la pena porque ahora es de todos y nos lo podemos turnar lo que queramos.  
Con el tiempo... ha dejado de resistirse.

 _—Hagakure._

 **[Querido Diario #23]**

Amo la expresión que pone Bakugou Katsuki cada vez que es mi turno de _**jugar**_ con él.

 _—Dabi._

 **FIN**

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 ** _No me peguen, que este solo es un final alternativo xDDD (habrán varios)_**  
 ** _Es solo para complacer a los que querían que Bakugou se quedase con los malos malísimos o las chicas (si es que había alguien)._**  
 ** _Aún continuará la historia._**


	9. ¿Retirada?

_—¡El culo de Bakugou es nuestro, tenemos que impedir que se lo queden esos villanos! —añadió Hagakure con optimismo._

 _—Hay que pensar algo... —murmuraba Yaoyorozu con concentración_.

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 8: ¿Retirada?**_

* * *

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo —dijo Jirou después de haber pensado una estrategia.

En casos así, lo mejor era confiar en el conocimiento de que a todo el mundo le gustaba Katsuki.

Kyouka publicó en todas sus redes sociales y en los grupos en los que estaba, un mensaje informando que los villanos habían secuestrado a Bakugou y la posición exacta en la que estaban.

No tardó en llegar la ayuda.

—¡Joven Bakugou! —se pudó escuchar un fuerte ruido procedente de los escombros de pared que alguien había rompido—. ¡Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó All Might con una sonrisa presentándose ante los villanos.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron muchos otros héroes famosos, casi todos los alumnos de U.A., incluidos los tres grandes, y diferentes madres y padres.

—¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Papá?! —se sorprendió Ochako al ver a sus padres dispuestos a rescatar Katsuki.

—Ese chico problemático no os pertenece —decía Aizawa bastante enfadado.

—¡Devolvednos al joven! —exclamó el director cobaya.

—Ah... qué molesto —murmuró Shigaraki rascándose cada vez más rápido el cuello.

—¿Retirada? —inquirió Kurogiri abriendo un portal.

—Supongo... que sí —aplicó All For One accediendo al verse totalmente rodeado por una cantidad incontable de héroes—. Por ahora.

El harem de Bakugou era más grande de lo que se imaginaban.

Y así, Katsuki fue rescatado y todos regresaron felices a U.A.

 **[Día #7]**

Después del pequeño inconveniente con el rescate del chico explosivo, Todoroki, el cual por casualidad fue al sótano después de haber conseguido por fin las pastillas para dormir, abrió la puerta y halló a casi toda su clase tirada en el suelo, lleno de vómitos, cacas y meados.

—¡Todoroki-kun...! —exclamó Izuku al ver cómo su amigo los miraba desde la puerta con cara de póker.

Pero Shouto volvió a cerrar la puerta y se alejó lentamente como si nunca hubiese visto lo que había en aquel sótano.

—¡TODOROKI-KUN! —volvía a gritar el de cabello verde mientras golpeaba la puerta—. ¡A-Ayúdanos, por favor! —insistió nuevamente.

Pero Todoroki se hizo el sordo.

—Déjalo, Midoriya... —murmuró un Kaminari agonizando en el suelo—. Estamos jodidos.

Aún así, aún había una pequeña luz de esperanza.  
La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a todas las chicas poniendo una amable sonrisa.

—¡Ya podéis salir, chicos! —exclamó Yaoyorozu con gentileza.

—¡Deku-kun, Iida-kun! ¡Sin rencores! —les sonrió Uraraka con alegría.

Eran malas.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, Todoroki, el cual ya estaba en su habitación organizando sus cosas compradas, recibió un mensaje de su padre.

 _"Shouto, necesitamos hablar."_

El chico de cabello bicolor no tuvo alternativa.  
Después de todo, su relación con su padre había mejorado durantes esos años y era el único que no tenía a Bakugou como su objetivo.

—Dime —dijo una vez en el lugar en el que se habían reunido.

—Shouto... —comenzó Endeavor dándole la espalda y aún con dudas—. Quizás es difícil para ti... asimilarlo, pero... —trató de sonar lo más calmado posible para luego girarse—. Creo que me he enamorado.

A Todoroki le daba absolutamente igual, pero aún así, por cumplir, se dignó a preguntar.  
—¿De quién? —inquirió con su cara de póker.

—De Bakugou... Katsuki.

 **[…]**

 **[Querido Diario #24]**

Creo que el odio que le tenía a mi padre ha regresado.

 _—Todoroki._

 **[Querido Diario #25]**

Después de lo que ha pasado, no sé si es buena idea volver a confiar en las chicas.

 _—Midoriya._

 **[Querido Diario #26]**

¡Hemos tenido que retirarnos, pero no importa!  
He conseguido un poco de sangre de Katsuki...

 _—Toga._

 **[…]**


	10. Dulces sueños

_—Shouto... —comenzó Endeavor dándole la espalda y aún con dudas—. Quizás es difícil para ti... asimilarlo, pero... —trató de sonar lo más calmado posible para luego girarse—. Creo que me he enamorado._

 _A Todoroki le daba absolutamente igual, pero aún así, por cumplir, se dignó a preguntar._

 _—¿De quién? —inquirió con su cara de póker._

 _—De Bakugou... Katsuki._

 **[…]**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 9: Dulces sueños.**_

* * *

Definitivamente no era un buen día para Todoroki.  
¿Por qué? Obviamente porque ahora había una persona más que estaba en su lista negra y que casualmente era su padre.

—¿Shouto? —inquirió Endeavor al ver cómo su hijo parecía estar sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

—Sé que eres mi padre —comenzó después de pensar una bonita forma de advertirle/amenazarle—, pero si le pones una mano encima estás muerto —finalizó dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse.

—¡Shouto! ¡Podemos ser una familia feliz! —exclamó Enji—. ¡Yo el padre, Bakugou Katsuki la madre y tú el hijo!

Todoroki se detuvo durantes unos segundos, se giró, se acercó lentamente fingiendo que estuviese de acuerdo con esa idea y sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño spray que apuntó hacia su padre.

—Dulces sueños —sentenció.

Se desconoce de dónde sacó aquel producto que hacía dormir a la persona que era rociada con el contenido del spray, pero Shouto iba a impedir cualquier posible amenaza.  
Endeavor ya no podría interrumpir en su plan maestro.

 **[Día #8]**

Había llegado otro Lunes y las clases fluían con tranquilidad... pero no para Katsuki.  
En la entrada de la clase habían tres personas esperándole.

—¿Qué mierda...? —dijo para sí al verse rodeado.

—¡¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?! —inquirió cierta chica de cabello largo y azulado.

—¿T-Te gusta... el picante? —agregó otro joven de cabello negro en voz baja y demasiado nervioso y con temor.

—¡Soy Togata Mirio, pero mis amigos me dicen Tintín! ¡Llámame cuando quieras! —añadió un tercero con alegría mientras le entregaba un papel con su número al chico amargado.

Bakugou desconocía el porqué de la aparición de esos jóvenes; solo sabía que jodidamente molestos.

—No deberíais de estar aquí —interrumpió Aizawa al ver cómo rodeaban a su alumno _favorito_.

No les quedó otra alternativa que marcharse porque era cierto; realmente no tenían nada que hacer ahí (a parte de tratar de conquistar a Bakugou).

—Bueno... —murmuró el de cabello negro acercándose hacia aquel rubio que tenía, como siempre, el ceño fruncido—. A clase —ordenó revolviendo su cabello y recibiendo por respuesta un chasquido.

A Aizawa le encantaba tocarle el pelo.

 **[…]**

Mientras tanto, dentro de clase se hallaba un Midoriya bastante nervioso.  
Aquel chico de cabello verde había conseguido un regalo para Katsuki y tenía pensado entregárselo a la salida y, de una vez por todas, confesarse.

— _Todo irá bien..._ —murmuró para sí animándose y pensando en que había una mínima posibilidad de ser correspondido.

—¡Eh, Bakugou! —exclamó Kirishima acercándose rápidamente hacia el rubio que acababa de entrar por la puerta—. ¡¿Qué te parece si a la salida vamos a un restaurante de comida picante?! Kaminari y yo tenemos que decirte algo...

—Me da igual —sentenció para luego pasar de largo e ir a su sitio.

Pero todos sabían que ese _"Me da igual"_ era un sí.  
Después de todo, era comida picante.

—¡Genial! —dijo Denki al ver que por fin, ambos, podrían _decirlo_.

Izuku vio su oportunidad hecha trizas al escuchar aquello, pero aún así, no se iba a rendir. Todavía habían más oportunidades.

—Bakugou —una voz serena llamó la atención de todos y los puso en alerta roja al darse cuenta de quién era.

Todoroki estaba a punto de dar el primer paso.

 **[Querido Diario #27]**

Creo que estoy encerrado en un sótano. Por algún motivo no puedo salir ni siquiera utilizando mi quirk.  
Nunca pensé que mi hijo sería tan rebelde. Se lo diré a su mamá.

 _—Endeavor._

 **[Querido Diario #28]**

Creo que soy el único que se está quedando atrás.  
¡Tengo que esforzarme para lograr ganar el corazón de Bakugou-kun!

 _—Iida._

 **[…]**


	11. Final alternativo 2

_**ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta el TodoBaku, no leas esto. De verdad.**_

 _ **Ah, y también hay un poco de lemon.**_

* * *

 _ **Final alternativo #2**_

* * *

 **[...]**

 _—¿Te gusta... aquí? —la voz de cierto joven de cabello bicolor, mezclada con incontables gemidos, se podía escuchar en la habitación de aquel hotel—. O quizás… ¿en este otro lugar? —prosiguió al notar la reacción del contrario y cómo la indescriptible sensación de placer se podía ver en su rostro._

 _—Muévete de una puta vez… bastardo —respondió cierto rubio entre ahogados gemidos y frunciendo el ceño con la cara totalmente roja._

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

 **[...]**

 _—Bakugou —una voz serena llamó la atención de todos y los puso en alerta roja al darse cuenta de quién era._

 _Todoroki estaba a punto de dar el primer paso._

—Bakugou —reiteró al ver cómo Katsuki no le estaba haciendo caso—. Bakugou —lo intentó una tercera vez provocando que aquel rubio perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó cansado de tanta insistencia.

Shouto suspiró para luego acercarse más y más hacia Katsuki y ponerse al frente para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—Me gustas —sentenció dejando de piedra a absolutamente toda la clase, incluso al mismísimo Bakugou, el cual aún no procesaba tal información y tenía su rostro igual de rojo que el cabello de Kirishima—. ¿Quieres…

Pero Todoroki no pudo terminar de hablar al notar que el profesor Aizawa parecía el mismísimo diablo y le estaba mirando dándole a entender que regresase a su lugar.

El resto de alumnos no le quitaban el ojo a aquel joven con cara de póker que no tuvo más opción que abandonar el plan A de pedirle directamente una cita a Bakugou.

 _"Supongo que tendré que utilizar el plan B."_

Por otro lado, Katsuki estuvo de un humor jodidamente peor que el de siempre y, al parecer, todos lo habían notado.

Tenían que hacerse a la idea de que, esta vez, estaban condenados a perder en el amor.

 **[...]**

Las clases finalizaron y la mayoría no dejaban de seguir con la mirada al joven de cabello bicolor que serenamente estaba guardando sus cuadernos.

—¿Cuál será su plan…? —inquirían ciertas chicas aún con dudas.

Mientras tanto, Kirishima y Kaminari estaban menos preocupados al saber que Bakugou había aceptado, más o menos, ir a comer con ellos después de clase.

—¡Bakugou, te esperamos en la salida! —exclamó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa uniéndose a Denki y adelantándose.

Katsuki seguía guardando sus cosas bastante enfadado por lo que Shouto le había dicho. Pensaba que todo era una simple broma para burlarse de él y, obviamente, no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

—Ese bastardo de Todoroki… —murmuraba para sí mientras apretaba los dientes y fruncía muchísimo su ceño.

Todos ya habían abandonado el aula y él era el último, así que se dispuso a largarse también de no ser porque algo extraño sucedió a continuación.

Cuando pasó por la puerta, sintió como unas manos rodeaban su cadera y rápidamente pasaban cierto pañuelo por su rostro. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque a los pocos segundos le comenzaron a pesar los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

A saber lo que Todoroki le había hecho esnifar.

 **[...]**

—¿No está tardando demasiado? —se quejaba cierto rubio eléctrico al llevar esperando bastante tiempo en la salida.

—¿Nos habrá dejado plantados? —bromeó Kirishima con una sonrisa para luego quedarse en silencio y darse cuenta de que Katsuki no iba a aparecer.

Suspiraron al unísono; quizás esta vez no podían ganar su amor.

—Bueno… —murmuró Denki mientras miraba las entradas reservadas, que tenía en mano, para el restaurante al que pensaban llevar a Bakugou—. ¿No crees que es una pena desaprovecharlas? —inquirió con una sonrisa mostrándoselas a su amigo pelirrojo.

—Cierto —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y dispuestos a dirigirse hacia aquel restaurante.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, cierto joven de cabello verde aún estaba dentro de la escuela esperando en los casilleros; más específicamente, apoyado en el de Bakugou.

 _"¿Ya se habrá ido...?"_

Izuku volvió a revisar el casillero, con cuidado de que no hubiese nadie alrededor, para asegurarse de que aún estaban las pertenencias de su amigo de la infancia; y ahí seguían.

 _"Qué extraño…"_

—¡Midoriya-kun! —la voz de cierta persona le hizo reaccionar y cerró rápidamente el casillero tratando de no haber sido visto—. ¿Aún sigues aquí?

Era Iida, y Uraraka estaba a su lado.

—¡Deku-kun, vamos a celebrar en la sala común de los dormitorios! —animó la joven con una sonrisa optimista.

—¿C-Celebrar…? —Izuku no comprendía a qué se referían.

—¡Una fiesta! —explicó Tenya ajustándose sus lentes—. ¡Pero nada de música alta ni bailes muy expresivos! Además, como máximo nos quedaremos hasta las 20:30 y luego todos a dormir para estar descansados y...

—¡Es para superar a Bakugou-kun! —interrumpió la de cabello castaño a su aburrido amigo—. Hay que aceptar que al parecer… no tenemos oportunidad —prosiguió con una sonrisa un poco triste, para luego darse dos golpes con las manos en ambas mejillas y recuperar su alegre risa—. ¡La vida sigue!

Midoriya se limitó a sonreír también y a seguir a sus buenos amigos.

Al parecer, la rivalidad por ganarse a Katsuki ya no era necesaria.

 **[...]**

Había anochecido y lo único que se podía contemplar en cierta sala de inmenso tamaño era una mesa circular cubierta por un mantel blanco y con cubiertos, platos y dos copas; además, un jarrón con flores alegraban el ambiente y un par de velas en el medio eran lo único que iluminaba todo.

—¿Cómo me veo? —inquiría Shouto mientras se ajustaba la corbata del traje negro, elegante y con capa que llevaba puesto.

—¡Está usted perfecto, señorito Todoroki! —comentó el mayordomo al que había sobornado con gran cantidad de dinero.

—Bueno, ahí voy —murmuró algo nervioso por la cita que tenía.

Secuestra a Bakugou y lo que le pone nervioso es la cena.

Abrió las puertas haciendo una entrada elegante de millonario y se dispuso a dirigirse lentamente hacia su pareja que estaba esperando sentada junto a la mesa.

Cabe decir que Katsuki estaba atado con cuerdas a la silla y con grilletes en las muñecas; además llevaba un bozal y no podía utilizar su quirk.

—Perdona, ¿llevas mucho esperando? —inquirió sentándose elegantemente en la silla y abriendo la carta para elegir el menú que comerían.

Obviamente no hubo respuesta a parte de verle sacudirse y unos ruidos raros que parecían proceder de dentro del bozal.

—Camarero —llamó haciendo un chasquido de dedos para que apareciera un señor mayor que se encargaría de atenderles.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Una botella de vino, por favor —ordenó el joven de cabello bicolor.

—Señorito Todoroki, aún sois menores para consumir…

—Una botella de vino.

—De acuerdo —accedió después de haber visto cómo le miraba aquel joven—. ¿Algo más?

—Salsa picante —agregó para luego cerrar la carta y colocarla con elegancia en la mesa.

El viejo se fue y ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mirándose el uno al otro, aunque en realidad Katsuki se veía demasiado enfadado.

—Bueno… —murmuró Shouto entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para apoyar su mentón en ellos—. Háblame de ti.

Bakugou comenzó a sacudirse como poseso una y otra vez dejándole en claro la situación en la que le había dejado.

—Oh —entró en razón después de algunos segundos.

Pero Todoroki no parecía querer desatarle.

—Te ves bien —agregó contemplando el buen traje negro que había escogido para vestir al rubio.

—Señoritos, aquí está su pedido —dijo aquel mayordomo después de haber aparecido con la botella de vino y la salsa picante, colocando ambas cosas en la mesa para a continuación alejarse rápidamente y cerrar la puerta dejándoles más privacidad.

Katsuki volvió a hacer ruidos y a sacudirse.

—Brindemos —continuó Shouto sirviendo vino en ambas copas y alzando la suya.

Pero Todoroki sabía que no podía continuar así mucho más tiempo; en realidad quería desatar a Bakugou.

—De acuerdo —suspiró levantándose y yendo hacia la silla en la que estaba su acompañante.

Quería hacerlo, pero sabía que Katsuki se iría y le dejaría solo porque no estaba obligado a quedarse a una cena totalmente forzada.

 _"Seguro que me odia."_

Sacó ciertas llaves de su bolsillo y quitó los grilletes que cubrían las muñecas de Katsuki.

 _"Seguro que se irá."_

Prosiguió con las cuerdas y finalizó con el bozal, tirando ambas cosas al suelo y luego regresando a su asiento para asimilar lo que sea que fuese a decir Bakugou.

 _"Supongo que no importa."_

—¡¿CUÁL ES TU PUTO PROBLEMA?! —gritó aquel rubio dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa con ambas manos y mirando al de cabello bicolor con rabia.

—¿No te gusta el vino? —inquirió moviendo levemente su cabeza mientras alzaba una copa.

—Deja de bromear, bastardo de mierda —sentenció Bakugou apretando los dientes con frustración, dispuesto a largarse y abandonar a Todoroki en aquel lugar.

 _"Lo sabía."_

—Pero… —murmuró al notar cómo Katsuki pasaba por su lado dirigiéndose hacia la salida—. No era una broma —aplicó levantándose y deteniéndole al haberle agarrado rápidamente de la muñeca—. De verdad me gustas —sentenció mirándole directamente a los ojos por unos segundos para luego bajar su rostro y mirar hacia otro lado con cierta tristeza—. Pero sabía que no ibas a aceptar.

Bakugou se detuvo y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

Todoroki suspiró y decidió soltar aquel agarre.

—Puedes irte —murmuró aún con la mirada baja y preparado para que Katsuki abandonase el lugar.

Pero eso no ocurrió; Shouto no era consciente de que este era su Happy End.

—¿Esa mierda de ahí es salsa picante? —fue lo primero que aquel rubio dijo después de haberse quedado en silencio tanto tiempo.

—Sí…

Aún parecía difícil de creer.

Todoroki abrió los ojos como platos al contemplar cómo Katsuki regresaba a la mesa y se sentaba en su silla correspondiente para luego coger el bote de salsa picante, abrirlo y echar parte del contenido en su boca.

—¿Qué? —inquirió después de tragar y al notar cómo Shouto se había quedado atónito ante lo que estaba viendo.

—Nada… —murmuró el joven de cabello bicolor.

Quizás la felicidad que Todoroki estaba sintiendo no la podía expresar con una gran sonrisa como hacían otras personas.

Quizás no podía gritar y demostrarla mediante gestos de alegría.

Pero, sus ojos y una leve línea en sus labios que parecía formar una pequeña sonrisa se podían contemplar con gran claridad y expresaban toda esa emoción que estaba sintiendo.

—¡¿QUÉ ESPERAS, MIERDA?! —reclamó Katsuki.

—Oh —murmuró pestañeando varias veces seguidas todavía sin creérselo y acercándose para sentarse en su sitio correspondiente.

Esto no estaba dentro de su plan.

 _"Nunca había llegado tan lejos."_

—¿Y bien? —inquirió aquel amargado girando levemente su rostro para evitar mirarle a los ojos.

Katsuki estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haberse largado de aquel lugar por el simple hecho de sentirse jodidamente avergonzado en aquellos instantes; no podía evitar sonrojarse ante esa situación, sobre todo ante la penetrante mirada de aquel chico de cabello bicolor.

—No lo sé —murmuró Shouto; se había quedado sin ideas.

 _"Tuve que haber hecho un plan C."_

¿Qué se suponía que había que hacer en una cita con Bakugou Katsuki?

Para su suerte, había cierto mayordomo mirando por la rendija y dispuesto a solucionar el incómodo silencio que se había formado. Bueno, para eso le pagan.

—¡Señoritos! —exclamó apareciéndose con una bandeja en la que habían dos copas con zumito de manzana—. ¿Por qué no brindan por esta maravillosa noche? —recomendó colocando cada copa en el lugar de la mesa correspondiente y sonriéndoles para luego alejarse rápidamente.

Shouto se quedó mirando el contenido de la copa durante bastante tiempo y supo a la perfección que aquel señor había echado algo ahí dentro, pero cuando se había vuelto a fijar en su acompañante pudo ver cómo este ya se había bebido todo el zumito de manzana.

—Sabe a mierda —sentenció colocando la copa en la mesa.

 _"Supongo que no puede pasar nada malo."_

Y después de casi ni pensarlo, también cogió su copa y bebió todo el contenido que había.

El silencio incómodo continuó durante más de media hora. Katsuki no podía soportarlo más; era mucho más vergonzoso de lo que había imaginado. Se limitaba a evadir la mirada del contrario y a ocultar su rubor.

Todoroki, por otro lado, estaba pensando en algo de lo que pudieran hablar, pero eso era básicamente imposible.

Quizás era el momento de finalizar con aquella situación, de no ser porque algo imprevisto, o no tanto, comenzó a surgir efecto en Bakugou.

Shouto se dio cuenta al ver cómo su acompañante parecía más estresado de lo normal y su rostro comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más rojo. Además, parecía empezar a sentirse algo nervioso.

Tras unos minutos, lo pudo comprender a la perfección porque le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo.

Al parecer, lo que aquel mayordomo había mezclado con el zumito de manzana era viagra.

¿Qué significaba? Básicamente que ahora ambos jóvenes tenían una erección que parecía no querer irse. Ni de coña.

—¿Dónde está el puto baño…? —inquirió Katsuki levantándose y tratando de controlar las ganas de hacerlo que tenía en aquellos momentos mientras daba parte de su espalda a Todoroki para que no se notase el obvio bulto en sus pantalones que comenzaba a producirle cierto dolor.

A Bakugou le urgía tratarlo de inmediato.

—Espera —murmuró Shouto levantándose también y dirigiéndose hacia su acompañante, el cual por instinto le dio la espalda para evitar que viese la situación en la que estaba—. Yo también… —agregó perdiendo el control que tenía y rodeando la cintura de Katsuki con sus brazos, acercándose más a él y haciéndole notar que también tenía un pequeño problema ahí abajo—. ¿Quieres… pasar al plato principal? —le susurró al oído mientras escuchaba la respiración tan repetitiva y agitada de Bakugou.

Bendita viagra.

 **[...]**

Y por fin, ahí se encontraban.

Todoroki había reservado un hotel entero para su cena especial con Bakugou, por lo que gracias a la situación en la que se encontraron, no hubo problema alguno en conseguir una habitación privada para saciar esa necesidad tan básica.

—¿Te gusta... aquí? —la voz de cierto joven de cabello bicolor, mezclada con incontables gemidos, se podía escuchar en la habitación de aquel hotel—. O quizás… ¿en este otro lugar? —prosiguió al notar la reacción del contrario y cómo la indescriptible sensación de placer se podía ver en su rostro.

—Muévete de una puta vez… bastardo —respondió cierto rubio entre ahogados gemidos y frunciendo el ceño con la cara totalmente roja.

Shouto estaba cumpliendo el mayor de sus sueños: tener a Katsuki para él solo y poder contemplar de tan cerca todas sus expresiones.

No habían perdido ni un solo minuto desde que pisaron el cuarto en el que se ocuparían de aquellas erecciones.

Todoroki quiso disfrutar todo lo posible de Katsuki. Se aprovechó del momento desesperado por urgencia de satisfacción placentera y le torturó lentamente mientras introducía su miembro dentro de él cada vez más despacio y retirándolo a una velocidad tan lenta, que Bakugou había comenzado a perder toda esa poca paciencia que tenía.

—Joder… —gruñía mientras se cubría el rostro con su brazo; estaba desesperado como nunca.

—¿Se siente bien? —le susurró Shouto al oído mientras volvía a introducirse esta vez más profundo, logrando que todo su miembro entrase por completo y produciéndole un placer indescriptible.

—Mierda… —murmuró al sentir como Todoroki comenzaba a moverse lentamente, entrando y saliendo por completo y tocando aquel punto que hacía que Bakugou no pudiera reprimir pequeños gemidos y gruñidos.

—Bakugou —sujetó el brazo con el que se cubría el rostro aquel rubio para poder contemplar sus verdaderas expresiones—, me... gustas —completó con la respiración cada vez más agitada y al ver lo rojo que estaba la cara de Katsuki, cómo fruncía el ceño y entreabría la boca soltando los insultos y maldiciones que tanto amaba.

—Eres un bastardo... demasiado lento —sentenció dándole a entender claramente que estaba desesperado por sentirle moverse a gran velocidad dentro de él.

Y Shouto también ya había soportado lo suficiente, por lo que después de escucharle decir aquello comenzó el vaivén cada vez más rápido y sin poder evitar soltar leves gemidos.

Los gruñidos placenteros que podían oírse en aquella habitación fueron prueba suficiente para saber que lo habían gozado como nunca.

Y todo gracias al mayordomo de Todoroki.

 **[...]**

 **[Querido Diario #29]**

Al parecer, de un día a otro, Todoroki confirmó a toda la clase que estaba saliendo con Bakugou y este explotó media aula negándolo sonrojado.

 _Desde que dio el primer paso, ya lo veíamos venir._

 _—Jirou._

 **[Querido Diario #30]**

Después de que la relación entre Bakugou y Todoroki se confirmase, en todos los recreos siempre les veo meterse al baño juntos y salir también juntos… veinte minutos después.

 ** _—Kaminari._**

 **[Querido Diario #31]**

Ese día en el que me follé a Bakugou por primera vez, olvidé utilizar condón y me corrí dentro.

Nunca podré olvidar su expresión, es demasiado adorable.

 _—Todoroki._

 **[Querido Diario #32]**

Sigo encerrado y tengo hambre y sed.

Shouto, ¿dónde estás?

 _—Endeavor._

 **[Querido Diario #33]**

El señorito Todoroki me dio una paga extra por haberle ayudado a contraer relaciones sexuales con el señorito Bakugou. Creo que debería dedicarme más a esto.

 _—Mayordomo del señorito Todoroki._

 **[...]**

* * *

 _ **esperoquenosehayanotadoelkirikamiperdónsoydébilnomematen**_

 _ **No sé cómo es que este capítulo que iba a ser todo comedia y romance random, se convirtió en algo con un poquito de drama y con bastante/más romance.**_

 _ **Mi lado TodoBaku se emocionó.**_


	12. Final alternativo 3

**_ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta el DekuKatsu, no leas esto. De verdad._**

 ** _Ah, y también hay un poco de lemon._**

* * *

 ** _Final alternativo #3_**

* * *

 **[...]**

 _—K-Kacchan… ¿no te duele? ¿Está bien? Si quieres puedo ir más despacio… —murmuraba Izuku en el oído de Katsuki._

 _—Mierda Deku, solo hazlo de una puta vez —respondió Bakugou con rabia y mientras ocultaba su rostro con su brazo._

¿Cómo habían llegado a esa situación?

 **[...]**

 _Izuku vio su oportunidad hecha trizas al escuchar aquello, pero aún así, no se iba a rendir. Todavía habían más oportunidades._

 _—Bakugou —una voz serena llamó la atención de todos y los puso en alerta roja al darse cuenta de quién era._

 _Todoroki estaba a punto de dar el primer paso._

—Baku…

Pero Shouto no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse a gran velocidad; Aizawa había entrado y las clases iban a comenzar.

—No me hagáis hablar de más —sentenció el profe mirando mal a todos los alumnos—. Cada uno a su sitio —finalizó haciendo que Shouto perdiera su oportunidad y no le quedase otra que sentarse.

Izuku suspiró de tranquilidad, pero aún así le preocupaba el hecho de que Kaminari y Kirishima hubiesen invitado a Katsuki. Seguro perdería su preciada oportunidad de confesarse y entregarle el regalo que le tenía preparado… o eso era lo que creía.

Las clases finalizaron y el joven de cabello verde, al ver cómo Bakugou era rodeado por varios compañeros de clase, decidió adelantarse y esperar a Katsuki en los casilleros; al menos solo quería entregarle el presente.

—Quizás… ni siquiera vendrá —suspiró algo cabizbajo y con una leve y triste sonrisa al notar que había pasado bastante tiempo y su amigo de la infancia no aparecía.

Pero lo que Izuku no sabía era que Katsuki había sufrido un atentado de secuestro por parte de Todoroki y que se logró impedir gracias a que Kaminari y Kirishima estuvieron ahí. Aquello llevó bastante tiempo porque sucedieron diversos acontecimientos, pero eso era otra historia y lo importante era que Bakugou estaba bien.

—¡Menos mal que estábamos a tu lado! —se pudo oír la voz de Denki.

—No necesitaba vuestra ayuda —chasqueó la lengua Katsuki.

Midoriya se giró en seguida con una sonrisa llena de ilusión al oír aquella voz, pero se fue borrando al ver que su amigo de la infancia ya estaba en compañía de otras personas.

—Oh —murmuró Kirishima deteniéndose junto a Kaminari y Bakugou al ver al chico pecoso—. ¿Ocurre algo, Midoriya? —inquirió.

—Ese es el casillero de Bakugou —añadió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa señalándolo.

—Ah, ¡s-sí! Perdón, ya me iba —agregó avergonzado y separándose rápidamente de dicho casillero.

Katsuki se limitó a mirar con extrañeza y con el ceño fruncido a su amigo de la infancia para luego acercarse a su casillero y sacar lo que le correspondía.

—Bueno, ¡vámonos! —exclamó Kaminari con alegría una vez que los tres ya estaban listos.

Midoriya se quedó cabizbajo en aquel lugar mientras el trío se alejaba cada vez más.

Pero lo que Izuku no sabía era que, esta vez, era el ganador de la historia.

 **[...]**

—Bastardos, adelantaros —ordenó Katsuki deteniéndose y llamando la atención de sus alegres amigos—. Olvidé algo —sentenció dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a regresar a los casilleros.

Kaminari y Kirishima se miraron con extrañeza para luego encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando.

 **[...]**

Izuku se mantenía apoyado en el casillero de Katsuki mientras trataba de asimilar que, alomejor, no tenía oportunidad alguna.

—Kacchan… —murmuraba para sí después de sacar el regalo que tenía planeado entregarle y observándolo con cierta tristeza.

—¿Qué?

Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido al haber podido escuchar la voz que, desde su infancia, tanto había y seguía amando; se giró y pudo ver a Bakugou mirándole.

—¡K-Kacchan! —exclamó totalmente avergonzado y tratando de, rápidamente, esconder detrás de sí el regalo que tenía en mano—. ¿Q-Qué haces aquí…? —inquirió evadiendo la mirada del contrario.

—No me robes las frases —sentenció chasqueando la lengua y acercándose cada vez más hacia Izuku.

Midoriya no podía perder la oportunidad; tenía que poner su plan en marcha. Si no lo hacía, probablemente se arrepentiría durante toda la vida.

—Kacchan… —comenzó levantándose y mirando con decisión al rubio amargado—. ¡E-Esto es para ti! —exclamó cerrando los ojos, ruborizado y extendiendo sus brazos con el regalo.

El rubio amargado solo frunció el ceño y recibió aquel presente para romper el envoltorio con una leve explosión y contemplar el regalo que estaba dentro.

Básicamente eran unos calzones de All Might, edición exclusiva, que Izuku había comprado para _"ir a juego"_ con Katsuki.

—¡K-Kacchan! Tú… a mí… —prosiguió sin poder evitar los nervios pero aún con decisión; era su momento—. ¡Me gustas! —exclamó mirándole a los ojos y pudiendo observar la expresión de Bakugou—. Siempre… me has gustado —añadió bajando su tono y totalmente rojo.

 _"Ya está. Se acabó…"_

Midoriya pensaba que sería rechazado. Se había hecho a la idea de que nunca funcionaría, pero al menos quiso decírselo.

Pero no sabía que no era el único que estaba tan avergonzado; al chico explosivo le ocurría exactamente lo mismo.

Katsuki fruncía el ceño y evitaba mirar a Izuku a los ojos.

—Puto Deku —comentó—. Sí que has tardado.

 _"¿Eh?"_

El chico pecoso levantó su mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión al haber escuchado aquello. Todavía le costaba creérselo.

—¿Significa que Kacchan también…?

—¡NO DIGAS NADA, MIERDA! —interrumpió aquel rubio amargado totalmente rojo.

Una sonrisa llena de felicidad pasó por el rostro de Izuku, el cual no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse a Katsuki para luego, nervioso, mirarle directamente a los ojos.

—¿P-Puedo besarte? —inquirió decidido y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

No hizo falta una respuesta; solo un chasquido de lengua por parte de Bakugou.

Y, así, lo único que pudo contemplarse en los casilleros de la escuela fue solamente a un joven pecoso poniéndose levemente de puntillas para poder besar a un rubio explosivo.

 **[...]**

—Creo que al final Bakugou nos ha dado plantón —comentaba Kirishima al notar que había pasado un buen rato y aquel chico aún no regresaba.

—¿Crees que fue por Midoriya? —inquirió Kaminari dándole la razón.

—Probablemente —suspiró Eijirou.

—Bueno… ¿vamos? —siguió Denki sacando y mostrándole las entradas para el restaurante al que habían invitado a Katsuki.

—¡Claro! —aceptó con una sonrisa.

Después de todo, era una pena que las desaprovecharan.

Y, así, Kirishima y Kaminari tuvieron que hacerse a la idea de que también, esta vez, habían perdido.

 **[...]**

—K-Kacchan… ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? —inquirió Midoriya nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Básicamente Bakugou era un calenturiento que ya quería hacerlo. Katsuki deseaba profanar a Izuku cuanto antes, y más que ambos sabían perfectamente que sentían lo mismo mutuamente. El rubio quería metérsela al chico pecoso… o al menos eso pensó que sucedería.

Ya en la habitación de Katsuki, cerraron la puerta y echaron cerrojo para comenzar aquello que deseaban tanto, pero, lamentablemente para Bakugou, cuando comenzaron a besarse para calentar el ambiente Izuku terminó encima de él.

—Kacchan… —murmuró entre suspiros al notar la evidente erección que tenía su amigo de la infancia.

A pesar de que Midoriya fue terriblemente torpe en quitarse la ropa y, ya que estamos, quitársela a Bakugou, terminó dejándose llevar y cuando pudo darse cuenta ya había tomado el control de aquello.

Katsuki estaba debajo.

—Entonces… ¿p-puedo meterla? —inquirió con nervios al ver cómo aquel rubio le miraba sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido.

—Joder, Deku —respondió Bakugou ante la estúpida pregunta de Izuku.

El de cabello verde tomó aquello como un sí y se dispuso a introducir su miembro dentro del rubio amargado.

—K-Kacchan… ¿no te duele? ¿Está bien? Si quieres puedo ir más despacio… —murmuraba Izuku en el oído de Katsuki.

—Mierda Deku, solo hazlo de una puta vez —respondió Bakugou con rabia y mientras ocultaba su rostro con su brazo.

Midoriya tragó saliva para luego obedecer y terminar por metérsela por completo, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de Katsuki.

—¡¿E-Estás bien, Kacchan?! —se exaltó preocupado por si le había hecho daño.

—Ni se te ocurra sacarla —sentenció el rubio al notar las intenciones del chico pecoso—. Muévete de una puta vez.

Y, de manera obediente, Izuku comenzó a embestir a Katsuki lentamente, sin poder evitar reprimir gemidos y mezclándose con los gruñidos de Bakugou al sentir todo aquel miembro dentro de él. Sentir cómo entraba y salía cada vez más rápido y lo más profundo posible, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba y exigiéndole a Izuku que fuera más rápido o, de lo contrario, le explotaría la puta cara.

Y así fue como pasaron su primera vez de muchas más que tendrían.

Definitivamente, esta vez, Midoriya había ganado.

 **[...]**

 **[Querido Diario #34]**

Después de que se confirmase la relación entre Midoriya y Bakugou, cada noche que nos reunimos todos en el salón Midoriya es el primero en irse a dormir. Luego, pasando unos minutos, Bakugou también se va.

Es sospechoso.

 _—Jirou._

 **[Querido Diario #35]**

Los gemidos y gruñidos que escucho cada noche en la habitación de Midoriya no me dejan dormir.

Voy a quejarme, así uno no puede ver porno tranquilo.

 _—Mineta._

 **[Querido Diario #36]**

Cuando fui con Kirishima, Ashido y Sero a la habitación de Bakugou para realizar un trabajo grupal, encontramos un condón con sabor a chocolate debajo de la cama de Bakugou.

No es justo. Yo también quiero uno así y Bakugou no me quiere decir dónde lo compraron.

 _—Kaminari._

 **[Querido Diario #37]**

Cuando Midoriya confirmó que estaba saliendo con Bakugou, sentí cómo todo se derrumbaba dentro de mí.

Me da igual, no me voy a rendir.

Bakugou me pertenece.

 _—Todoroki._

 **[Querido Diario #38]**

Creo que Shouto se ha olvidado de mí.

 _—Endeavor._

 **[...]**


	13. Final alternativo 4

**ADVERTENCIA: Si no te gusta el KiriBakuKami, no leas esto.**  
 **Habrá lemon.**

* * *

 _—¡Genial! —dijo Denki al ver que por fin, ambos, podrían decirlo._

 _—Bakugou —una voz serena llamó la atención de todos y los puso en alerta roja al darse cuenta de quién era._

 _Todoroki estaba a punto de dar el primer paso._

 **[...]**

—Baku…

Pero Shouto no pudo terminar de hablar al escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse a gran velocidad; Aizawa había entrado y las clases iban a comenzar.

—No me hagáis hablar de más —sentenció el profe mirando mal a todos los alumnos—. Cada uno a su sitio —finalizó haciendo que Shouto perdiera su oportunidad y no le quedase otra que sentarse.

Kirishima y Kaminari suspiraron con tranquilidad al ver que Todoroki había perdido su oportunidad.

—Buena, profe —comentó Denki con una sonrisa, levantando el dedo pulgar y guiñándole un ojo a Aizawa, el cual le miró mal e hizo que bajase la mano y atendiera a lo que iba a explicar.

Cuando finalizaron las clases, el rubio eléctrico y el pelirrojo rocoso decidieron irse con Bakugou y no adelantarse, quedándose así a su lado y pudiendo evitar algo que sucedió cuando todos ya se habían retirado del aula.

—Oye, ¿qué es eso? —inquirió Kaminari al ver cómo un joven con pasamontañas se acercaba frenéticamente hacia ellos.

—¿Algún alumno nuevo…? —agregó Kirishima con dudas al notarlo cada vez más cerca.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue cómo aquel sujeto se acercaba lo suficiente a Bakugou y pasaba un pañuelo por su nariz, haciéndole caer dormido para luego cargarlo en el hombro como saco de patatas y se llevárselo rápidamente.

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron durante unos segundos tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

—¿Soy yo o un tipo con pasamontañas acaba de secuestrar a Bakugou delante de nuestras narices? —comentó Denki comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

Eijirou tragó saliva para luego mirar hacia donde había huido aquel secuestrador.

—¡Bakugou! —exclamó el pelirrojo y comenzó a correr rápidamente para alcanzar al ladrón.

—¡Bakugou! —siguió el rubio también y empezó a correr siguiendo a Kirishima.

La persecución duró bastante tiempo. El secuestrador había estado haciendo lo posible por huir de los dos jóvenes mientras que, al mismo tiempo, trataba de que ningún profesor se diera cuenta de la situación.

Entre pasillos y clases, al final, Kirishima y Kaminari consiguieron acorralar al ladrón en un pasillo sin salida.

—¡Devuélvenos a Bakugou! —reclamó Eijirou algo agitado y con decisión.

—E...so… ¡Devuél...velo! —agregó Denki, que venía por detrás bastante exhausto.

El sujeto que mantenía a Bakugou en su hombro se quedó en silencio para luego chasquear la lengua.  
Se quitó el pasamontañas y dejó a Katsuki en el suelo.

—¡¿Todoroki?!

—Esta vez habéis ganado —comentó con seriedad y se alejó con los ojos cerrados y caminando elegantemente—, pero volveré —finalizó girando levemente el rostro para luego marcharse.

Kirishima y Kaminari se miraron mutuamente al notar que Todoroki tenía un problema psicológico, quizás debido a algún trauma de la infancia o algo por el estilo.

Suspiraron y se acercaron hacia Katsuki.

—Eh, Bakugou —llamó el pelirrojo después de agacharse y zarandear suavemente por el hombro al rubio explosivo.

—Cuando duerme parece inofensivo —comentó Kaminari con una risa, acercándose también y presionando con un dedo uno de los cachetes de Katsuki.

Eijirou sonrió ante ello dándole la razón y decidieron llevárselo; probablemente seguiría dormido un buen rato más.

—Bueno… —murmuró el rubio eléctrico—. Lo llevamos estilo princesa, ¿verdad?

—Sí, supongo.

—Entonces… ¡me pido la parte de abajo! —agregó con una sonrisa.

—Solo quieres tocarle el culo, ¿verdad? —rio Kirishima.

—Si es contigo, no me importaría hacer una excepción y turnarnos —respondió con otra sonrisa.

 **[...]**

Varios profesores les estuvieron mirando raro (y con mucha envidia) mientras se mordían el labio inferior al contemplar cómo Kirishima y Kaminari cargaban, felizmente, a un dormido Bakugou.

—Vaya, vaya. Estos niños de hoy en día sí que son prematuros… —comentaba Recovery Girl con bastantes celos.

 **[...]**

—¿Cuánto crees que tarde en despertarse? —preguntó Kaminari al darse cuenta de que llevaban medio camino cargando a Bakugou y la gente había comenzado a mirarles mal.

A mirarles mal porque tenían envidia.

—Ni idea, pero supongo que se despertará cuando lleguemos al restaurante —respondió Kirishima después de suspirar.

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que llegaron a dicho restaurante. Eligieron mesa y sentaron al aún dormido Katsuki en el medio; Eijirou se puso a la izquierda y Denki a la derecha.

—Sigue durmiendo… —comentó Kaminari haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—¡Bah, seguro que se despierta después de que pidamos la comida! —dijo Kirishima con optimismo.

Después de que el camarero del restaurante les tomase el pedido, aprovecharon que Bakugou seguía dormido para hacerle algunas fotos.

—Nos va a matar después de esto —se rio Kaminari con su móvil en mano.

—Nos va a matar —afirmó Kirishima con una sonrisa.

Minutos después, llegó el pedido a la mesa y Katsuki seguía dormido.

—¿De verdad solo está dormido? —comenzó Denki a preocuparse—. Quizás lo que había rociado Todoroki en el pañuelo era otra cosa…

—¡Tranquilo! ¡Seguro que se despierta cuando terminemos de comer! —siguió Kirishima bastante nervioso y volviendo a tratar de ser positivo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Bakugou permanecía dormido.

Eijirou y Denki suspiraron y se miraron algo cabizbajos.

—Se suponía que hoy se lo íbamos a decir… —dijo el pelirrojo contemplando cómo el rubio amargado seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que los encargados del restaurante decidieron echarles por haber estado demasiado tiempo y tener clientes esperando por una mesa.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? —inquirió Kirishima.

Ambos estaban afuera cargando nuevamente a Bakugou a estilo princesa.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio hasta que a Denki se le ocurrió una brillante idea y, justo, recordó cierta cosa.

—Oye, Kirishima —comenzó con una sonrisa—. Mis padres no están en casa.

Eijirou tardó un poco en comprender a qué se refería Denki con aquello.

—¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Tu casa está cerca de aquí! —reaccionó el pelirrojo con alegría e inocencia.

—¿Vamos?

No hizo falta respuesta positiva.

 **[...]**

Cuando llegaron al hogar de Kaminari, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del chico y dejaron a Bakugou en la cama.

—¿Todavía sigue durmiendo? —suspiró el pelirrojo mientras se ponía cómodo.

—Eso parece… —murmuraba Denki de manera juguetona al acercarse a Katsuki con otras intenciones.

—Oye, Kami…

Pero Kirishima se detuvo al girarse y darse cuenta de lo que el rubio eléctrico estaba haciendo.

—¡¿Kaminari?! —exclamó al ver cómo su gran amigo estaba comenzando a quitarle la ropa a Bakugou mientras sonreía con malicia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Violar a alguien que está dormido no es varonil!

—¡No tenía pensado hacer nada de…

Denki se quedó en silencio al procesar aquella buena idea por parte de Kirishima.

—Espera, ¿a qué se debe ese silencio? —inquirió el pelirrojo aún más preocupado.

De repente Kaminari comenzó a quitarle el pantalón a Bakugou y terminar por quitar las demás prendas que estorbaban.

—¡Oye!

—¡Vamos, Kirishima! No me digas que no te mueres de ganas por vérselo… —incitó el rubio eléctrico.

Eijirou apretó un puño y cerró los ojos con lágrimas masculinas al pensar en todas las posibilidades.

—¡Además, si él lo disfruta, no tiene nada de malo! —agregó Denki tratando de hacer que Eijirou cediera ante ello.

—Pero, aún así…

Kaminari ignoró aquello y terminó por desvestir casi por completo a Bakugou, dejándole solo en calzoncillos donde sobresalía cierto bulto.

—Vaya, son de All Might —comentó antes de dirigir su mano a aquella zona específica.

Kirishima tragó saliva ante lo que estaba viendo.

—Vamos, Kirishima —volvió Kaminari a incitar con una sonrisa—. Hagamos que Bakugou se sienta bien…

La opción de hacer sentir bien a Katsuki junto a Denki era demasiado tentadora.

—¿Y si se despierta? —inquirió el pelirrojo después de haberse acercado lo suficiente a ambos chicos.

—¡Aprovechamos y nos confesamos!

Dicho y hecho, así fue cómo Kaminari tomó la iniciativa de deshacerse de los calzones de All Might. Ambos tragaron saliva al contemplar el miembro de Katsuki.

—¿Qué procede? —inquirió Denki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Tú fuiste el de la idea! —reclamó el pelirrojo también nervioso.

Después de todo, nunca le habían hecho algo así a alguien.

—¡En las porno parece más fácil! —se excusó el rubio eléctrico.

Volvieron a mirarse nerviosos hasta que Kaminari optó por comenzar. Sujetó con cierto temor el miembro de Bakugou y agachó la cabeza lo suficiente para comenzar a lamer lentamente.

—¿Kirishima? ¿Qué esperas? —se quejó Denki algo avergonzado al darse cuenta que era el único que le estaba lamiendo el pene a Katsuki.

—Ah, s-sí —asintió también bastante avergonzado y se acercó para unirse al oral.

Comenzaron con lentas lamidas, a veces llegando a rozar sus lenguas en el proceso, y prosiguieron con más velocidad al darse cuenta de que a Bakugou se le había comenzado a parar.

Se miraron por unos segundos para decidir quién sería el primero en metérsela toda en la boca, hasta que Denki volvió a tomar iniciativa en ello.

Agarró el erecto miembro y se lo introdujo casi por completo en la boca, subiendo y bajando, provocando que Bakugou comenzase a fruncir el ceño y a poner expresiones raras ante aquel tacto.

—Lo está disfrutando —comentó Kirishima al darse cuenta de ello.

Kaminari se separó, dejando un hilo de saliva y miró a Eijirou dándole a entender que era su turno.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca, se acercó con cuidado hacia aquel grueso pene y lo fue introduciendo mientras trataba de tener cuidado con sus dientes. Comenzó a intercalar lamidas y prolongadas chupadas de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que Kaminari pudiera contemplar con claridad todas las expresiones de Bakugou con el ceño fruncido.

—Parece que está a punto de correrse —informó Denki, dándole a entender a Eijirou que se detuviera.

Y así lo hizo, provocando que Katsuki frunciera el ceño aún más al dejar de sentir placer.

Pero lo que ambos querían era hacerlo al mismo tiempo, así que se acercaron nuevamente al miembro de Bakugou, y Kirishima comenzó a masturbarlo de arriba hacia abajo mientras que Kaminari lamía la punta y con otra mano masajeaba los testículos.

—¡MUERE!

Un grito proveniente de Katsuki mientras que el semen salía por su miembro, sorprendió a Kirishima y Kaminari.

Bakugou se había corrido y había gritado " _Muere_ " en el proceso, despertándose así por completo.

Eijirou y Denki se miraron para luego comenzar a reírse a carcajadas de aquello mientras que un atónito Katsuki les miraba raro.

—¿Qué mierda ha…?

Bakugou no comprendía absolutamente nada. Se había despertado en una habitación completamente desnudo y con sus estúpidos amigos al frente de él que, al parecer, le habían estado haciendo un oral.

Cosas que pasan, lo normal de cada día.

—Por fin despiertas —comentó Kirishima tratando de secarse las lágrimas de la risa.

—" _Muere_ " —citó Kaminari haciendo que nuevamente Eijirou y él comenzasen a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?! —volvió a gritar Bakugou bastante avergonzado y enfadado por aquello.

Kirishima y Kaminari intentaron tranquilizarse de verdad y secarse las lágrimas para, después de mirarse unos segundos con decisión, dirigirse a Katsuki con seriedad.

—Bakugou —comenzó el pelirrojo.

—La verdad es que tú… —siguió el rubio eléctrico.

—¡Nos gustas! —finalizaron al unísono—. ¡Por favor, deja que te demostremos nuestro amor!

Katsuki chasqueó la lengua ante ello y frunció el ceño.

Porque no podía negarse ante esos idiotas y estúpidos amigos.

Porque eran sus idiotas.

Esos estúpidos que tanto amaba, pero que nunca admitiría.

 **[...]**

—¿De verdad van a caber? —se preguntaba Kirishima al notar que lo que estaban a punto de hacer era un poco fuerte.

—¡No hay problema! Primero la metes tú y luego voy yo… —comentó Kaminari con una sonrisa.

Bakugou no comprendía cómo era que le habían convencido para tener sexo anal; mucho menos cuando sería una doble penetración.

Pero no podía negarse ante esas deslumbrantes sonrisas.

—Bueno… ahí voy —informó el pelirrojo con decisión mientras se disponía a introducir su miembro en el ano de Katsuki.

Bakugou se hallaba a cuatro patas mientras sujetaba una almohada, que en cualquier momento explotaría, con las manos.

—¡RÁPIDO, MIERDA! —se quejó al notar que sus amigos eran demasiado lentos.

Ante aquello, y por los nervios, Eijirou introdujo por completo y rápidamente todo su pene, haciendo a Bakugou maldecir por lo bajo por tan repentina penetración.

—¡Perdón!

—Bien, ahora voy yo… —agregó Denki con una sonrisa acercándose a Kirishima y posicionándose a su lado.

Dirigió su pene hacia el ano ya ocupado por el otro miembro e intentó buscar un hueco para meter aunque sea la puntita.

—Tenemos un problema —comenzó el rubio eléctrico observando con seriedad el ano de Bakugou—. No cabe. ¡Kirishima, comparte! —agregó empujando levemente a su pelirrojo amigo para que sacase parte de su pene del interior, para así poder coordinar mejor la doble penetración.

Si se organizaban, podían follar felizmente los tres.

—¡Oh, ahora sí cabe! —exclamó Denki con alegría al haber conseguido introducir la punta.

Katsuki se estaba esforzando por no explotar todo. Apretaba los dientes mientras fruncía el ceño al sentir lo lentos que eran sus amigos.

Pero, ahora que se habían podido organizar mejor, Kirishima comenzó a moverse lentamente, acostumbrando así al ano de Bakugou a sentir ambos penes en su interior, provocando que Kaminari también pudiera moverse con algo más de libertad.

—Es… bastante estrecho —suspiraba el rubio eléctrico al comenzar a sentirse demasiado bien ahí dentro.

El introducir su miembro en la estrecha cavidad de Katsuki mientras que el pene de Eijirou rozaba el suyo, era el paraíso para Denki.

—Kaminari… estás… —comenzó Kirishima entre suspiros al sentir unas leves descargas alrededor de su virilidad.

Denki estaba comenzando a soltar pequeñas chispas por su pene dentro del ano de Katsuki, provocándole mucho más placer a Bakugou, a Kirishima y a él mismo.

El rubio explosivo se mantenía maldiciendo en voz baja entre gruñidos cada vez que Kaminari y Kirishima tocaban aquel punto que le provocaba el inmenso placer sumado a las leves descargas eléctricas. Ambos miembros comenzando a ir cada vez más profundo dentro de él, era demasiado. Mientras que uno lo metía, el otro lo sacaba levemente y volvían a repetir el proceso cada vez más rápido, haciendo que lo único que pudiera escucharse en aquella habitación fuesen los gemidos, suspiros y gruñidos de los tres jóvenes.

—Creo… que ya… —murmuraba Kaminari con los ojos cerrados al sentir que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Yo… también… —siguió Kirishima aumentando las embestidas y sintiéndose demasiado bien gracias a las chispas del rubio eléctrico.

—Bastardos… —comentó Bakugou en un último gruñido.

Solo necesitaron unos segundos más para que Denki fuese el primero en correrse, dejando salir el característico y espeso líquido blanco dentro del ano de Katsuki, llenándolo y haciendo que el pelirrojo también lo sintiera sumado a una leve y extensa descarga que le hizo correrse también, soltando todo su semen también dentro de Bakugou, el cual solo dejó salir un largo suspiro al sentirse totalmente lleno. En pocos segundos más, el rubio explosivo también se vino.

Ambos jóvenes retiraron sus miembros de la cavidad anal y contemplaron cómo una gran cantidad de semen salía por aquel agujero. Luego, Katsuki giró su rostro levemente y pudieron verle fruncir el ceño con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Denki, ya estamos en casa! ¡Hemos traído las hamburguesas que…

Pero la madre de Kaminari no pudo terminar la frase al contemplar lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de su hijo.

La mujer dejó caer las bolsas de la compra y se acercó lentamente.

Kirishima le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Kaminari, el cual también se hallaba en esa situación, incluso peor. Ambos tragaron saliva.

—Kaminari Denki… —comenzó la señora rubia ocultando su rostro—. ¡¿Quién crees que va a tener que lavar las sábanas?! ¡Esas manchas son difíciles de sacar, me niego a hacerlo esta vez! —agregó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero—. ¡Cuando terminéis, más os vale que esté todo limpio! —finalizó regresando a la puerta a por las bolsas y alejándose.

Después de aquello, Kirishima y Kaminari decidieron que era mejor alquilar la habitación de algún hotel barato para hacerlo o, simplemente, encerrarse en un baño con Bakugou y turnarse. La posibilidad de la ducha tampoco estaba descartada.

Pero, a pesar de todo, había funcionado. Habían conseguido quedarse con Katsuki para siempre.

 **[...]**

 **[Querido Diario #39]**

Supongo que por la situación y el momento, cuando Kirishima y yo lo hicimos por primera vez con Bakugou, olvidamos usar condón.

Valió la pena.

 _—Kaminari._

 **[Querido Diario #40]**

La madre de Kaminari es demasiado compresiva.

Menos mal.

 _—Kirishima._

 **[Querido Diario #41]**

Desde cierto día, Bakugou está siempre rodeado por Kirishima y Kaminari. Parecen garrapatas a su lado; no se despegan de él ni un solo segundo. Ni siquiera para ir al baño.

El otro día me pareció verlos caminar de la mano, pero cuando Bakugou me vio, les soltó rápidamente.

Es injusto.

 _—Sero._

 **[Querido Diario #42]**

Eran dos contra uno, no pude hacer nada.

Aún así no me rendiré.

 _—Todoroki._

 **[Querido Diario #43]**

A veces me pregunto si Shouto se acordará de mí.

 _—Endeavor._

 **[...]**


	14. Capítulo final

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene** **pedofilia**

* * *

 **[...]**

Dentro de clase, Midoriya se hallaba bastante nervioso; había conseguido un regalo para Katsuki y tenía pensado entregárselo a la salida y, de una vez por todas, confesarse.

—¡Eh, Bakugou! —exclamó Kirishima acercándose rápidamente hacia el rubio que acababa de entrar por la puerta—. ¡¿Qué te parece si a la salida vamos a un restaurante de comida picante?! Kaminari y yo tenemos que decirte algo...

—Me da igual —sentenció para luego pasar de largo e ir a su sitio.

Pero todos sabían que ese _"Me da igual"_ era un sí. Después de todo, era comida picante.

—Bakugou —una voz serena llamó la atención de todos y los puso en alerta roja al darse cuenta de quién era.

 _Todoroki estaba a punto de dar el primer paso._

 **[...]**

No obstante, antes de que Shouto pudiera decir algo más, Aizawa interrumpió rápidamente en clase con cierta información de gran importancia.

—Bakugou, el director quiere verte —aplicó, ignorando por completo cómo le estaba mirando Todoroki en aquel momento.

Sin decir nada y solo chasqueando la lengua, Katsuki se levantó y salió del aula.

 _"Supongo que tendré que recurrir al plan B."_ Pensaba el de cabello bicolor, decidido a secuestrar al rubio a la salida.

 _"Bueno… espero poder confesarme al terminar las clases y entregarle el regalo."_ Creía Izuku, imaginando la situación y tratando de controlar sus nervios.

 _"¡Bakugou será nuestro!"_ Se ilusionaban el pelirrojo y el rubio eléctrico al haber planeado una cena perfecta.

Pero lo que ninguno sabía era que Katsuki no iba a salir del despacho del director. Al menos, no hasta muy tarde.

 **[...]**

—¡Oh, aquí estás! —comentaba el señor cobaya bastante feliz de ver al chico explosivo entrar.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —inquirió sin interés, hasta que pudo ver a cierto héroe también ahí dentro—. ¿All Might…?

—¡Buenos días, joven Bakugou! —saludó el símbolo de la paz mientras levantaba con ilusión una cajita envuelta por una tela color rosa—. Te he preparado el almuerzo.

Katsuki no supo cómo responder a eso. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que querían esos dos.

—Vaya, así que ya estamos todos —se pudo oír una voz por detrás, sobresaltando al rubio y haciendo que se pusiera en posición defensiva.

Pero, al ver que solo era la vieja Recovery Girl, le quitó importancia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? —inquirió un poco harto de tanto silencio y tantas miradas.

Los tres adultos se mantuvieron en silencio, intercambiando miradas hasta decidir quién sería el que diera el primer paso.

—Verás… Joven Bakugou —comenzó All Might, dejando la comida en la mesa del director y dirigiéndose hacia el menor—. Tenemos que hablar contigo sobre un tema un poco… sentimental —prosiguió, pasando una mano por el hombro derecho del contrario.

—¿Y? —continuó Katsuki, cansado de la espera innecesaria.

El sonido de la puerta siendo cerrada por Recovery Girl, hizo dudar al chico explosivo.

—Te queremos, joven Bakugou —confesó el símbolo de la paz, atrayendo al rubio hacia sí y abrazándolo con sus musculosos brazos.

—Los demás no tienen por qué enterarse —agregó el director Nezu, acercándose para sujetar una de las manos de Katsuki.

—Será nuestro secreto… —se unió la señora mayor, sosteniendo la otra mano del chico explosivo.

 **[...]**

Al finalizar el día, el hecho de que Bakugou no hubiera vuelto a clase preocupó bastante a todos los alumnos, incluyendo a los de otros cursos; nadie sabía por qué estaba tardando tanto.

—¿Podemos ir donde el director? —insistieron todos, rogando a Aizawa que les diera permiso.

—¿No le habrá pasado algo malo a Bakugou-chan? —dudaba Tsuyu con preocupación.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —agregó Iida.

—Yo me encargo —sentenció el profe, dispuesto a solucionar y/o denunciar lo que fuera que estuviese sucediendo dentro del aquel lugar.

 _"Así no puedo poner en marcha mi plan B."_ Pensaba Shouto, algo desilusionado.

—¿Qué hacemos con las entradas para el restaurante? —inquirió Kaminari soltando un suspiro—. No creo que Bakugou pueda venir.

—Bueno, habrá que aprovecharlas —respondió Kirishima.

Izuku, por otro lado, prefería esperar a Katsuki el tiempo que hiciera falta. No le importaba. Estaría en los casilleros hasta que su amigo de la infancia saliera.

 **[...]**

Aizawa sabía perfectamente que tanto el director como Toshinori, amaban a Bakugou. Y, en su mente, algo muy ilegal estaba sucediendo dentro de aquel despacho.

Antes de intervenir llamó a la policía, que no tardaría demasiado ya que el asunto giraba en torno a Katsuki.  
Y a los polis también les gustaba aquel rubio explosivo.

A pocos metros de la puerta en la que se hallaba el menor, se podían escuchar algunos sonidos mezclados con gemidos y nombres.

Aizawa estaba bastante enfadado.

—Voy a entrar —informó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Pero el ruido no se detuvo.

—Ya es suficiente —intervino de una vez, abriendo la puerta rápidamente.

Lo que pudo contemplar empeoró su humor.

No eran solamente el director y All Might.  
Recovery Girl también estaba allí, y estaba utilizando sus labios para otra labor no muy profesional.

—¡MÁS RÁPIDO, MIERDA! —se quejó Katsuki al sentir que el ritmo de las embestidas de All Might y la velocidad del oral que le hacía Recovery Girl estaban cesando.

Pero eso se debía a la presencia del profesor de cabello negro, que no había pasado desapercibido por el resto de docentes, quienes ahora sudaban y sonreían con nerviosismo sin saber qué hacer.

—O-Oh… —murmuró Toshinori—. ¿Qué tal? —saludó a Aizawa con una gran sonrisa nerviosa.

—Vaya… Pensé que la puerta no se podía abrir —comentó Nezu mientras dejaba a un lado la cámara con la que grababa.

—H-Hay una explicación para esto… —prosiguió el símbolo de la paz levantando un dedo—. No es lo que parece.

—Eso díselo a la policía —sentenció el de cabello negro, haciéndose a un lado y dejando entrar a los agentes que estaban esperando detrás—. Bakugou, ven conmigo. No dejaré que esos enfermos vuelvan a tocarte —añadió, acercándose al rubio y ayudándole a levantarse mientras que la policía detenía a los otros tres.

Katsuki estaba enfadado. Enfadado porque no le habían dejado terminar; era la primera vez que podía saber cómo se sentía tener dentro el pene de la paz.

 **[...]**

 _—¡Noticias de última hora!_ —se podía escuchar en la televisión de la sala común de los dormitorios—. _¡El símbolo de la paz junto a otros dos docentes de U.A. han sido detenidos por pedofilia!_

 _"Bueno, no es para tanto."_ Pensaban algunas otras personas que también estaban viendo las noticias.

 _—¡Según nuestros testigos, mantuvieron relaciones sexuales con Bakugou Katsuki! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!_

 _"No merecen perdón."_

 _"Que se pudran en la cárcel."_

 _"Hay que quemarlos."_

Ese nombre fue suficiente para que la clase A guardase cierto rencor contra Toshinori.

—¡¿Entonces All Might le ha quitado la virginidad a Bakugou-kun?! —exclamó Uraraka.

—¡¿Y le ha cabido?! —agregó Mineta.

—¡Qué indecente! —aplicó Momo.

 **[...]**

En aquel momento, Izuku, al haber visto entrar a tal cantidad de policías, comenzó a preocuparse.

 _"¿Y si tiene que ver con Kacchan…?"_

Por lo tanto, optó por seguirles y, en consecuencia, pudo contemplar todo.

Kacchan había sido profanado por el _Pene de la Paz_ y los labios de una vieja. Además, a saber qué le había hecho el director.

 **[...]**

Por otro lado, Kaminari y Kirishima estaban cenando carne en el restaurante lujoso para no desaprovechar las entradas. Sin embargo, la noticia que escucharon en la televisión que había les hizo escupirla y que casi Denki se atragante con la hamburguesa.

—¡¿All Might y Bakugou han...?! —exclamó el pelirrojo perplejo.

—¡¿Entonces a Bakugou le gustan tan grandes?! —siguió el rubio eléctrico.

—¡Tenemos que ir a verle!

 **[...]**

La ira de Shouto había sido desatada.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados después de tal noticia.

—Tuve que haberlo secuestrado antes... —susurró para sí mismo.

 **[...]**

Después de que los policías se llevasen a los tres pedófilos y se retirasen del edificio, Aizawa se ofreció voluntario a encargarse de Katsuki.

—Probablemente te haya dolido —suspiró, dispuesto a quitarle los traumas.

Pero en realidad Bakugou no tenía nada de lo que quejarse (a parte de la interrupción en el mejor momento), así que se limitó a fruncir el ceño y evitar la mirada de su profe.

—¡K-Kacchan! —interrumpió Izuku, acercándose rápidamente hacia su amigo de la infancia—. ¡¿E-Estás bien?!

—¡BAKUGOU-KUN! —se pudo oír la voz desesperada de Iida a lo lejos, quien se aproximaba cada vez más veloz seguido por el resto de estudiantes.

En pocos segundos, Katsuki se vio rodeado por todos sus compañeros de clase, quienes no dejaba de interrogarle al respecto.

—¡Bakugou!

A los pocos minutos, Kirishima y Kaminari también llegaron.

No obstante, cierta persona se abrió paso entre la multitud para quedar al frente de Katsuki y cumplir su único objetivo.

—Bakugou —llamó Shouto, haciendo que los demás se quedaran en silencio durante unos segundos—. Me gustas.

Ignorando la expresión del rubio explosivo, no tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta de que no podían quedarse atrás.

—¡A-A mí también me gustas, Kacchan! —confesó Izuku.

—¡A nosotros también, Bakugou! —añadieron Denki y Eijirou.

—¡Y a nosotras! —se unieron las chicas.

—¡Bakugou-kun, eres deslumbrante~! ¡Me gustas! —agregó Aoyama mostrándole una rosa de color violeta (según él).

Y las confesiones continuaron una tras otra, dejando al rubio explosivo en una situación problemática.

—¡¿HAH?!

Ante la duda…

 **[...]**

Sin poder rechazar ni elegir a una sola persona, al final Katsuki optó por quedarse con todos sus inútiles compañeros.

Dicen que compartir es vivir, y a muchos no les importaba turnarse a Bakugou con tal de poder estar con él, por lo que se estableció un calendario semanal en el que se acordaba quién podría estar con aquel rubio según el día y hora.

—¿Por qué tengo que compartir a Bakugou los Lunes con Midoriya? —reclamaba Todoroki con seriedad.

Él lo quería para sí todo el día.

—No te quejes, que Midoriya lo tiene por la tarde y tú por la noche —comentó Denki siendo consciente de que las noches eran las mejores—. ¡A Kirishima y a mí nos ha tocado los Jueves por la tarde!

—¿Y por qué las chicas tienen que tenerlo durante todo el Sábado? —siguió quejándose el de cabello bicolor.

—Quizás… ¿porque son seis? —respondió Eijirou.

—¿Y por qué el Miércoles tiene que estar con los de la clase B? —agregó, bastante enfadado de solo pensarlo.

—Eso sí que se lo tienes que preguntar a Bakugou —dijo Denki encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y el Domingo? —continuó reclamando; Shouto no iba a dejar las cosas como estaban.

—¡Es su día libre! —comentó a lo lejos Ashido, quien estaba casi preparada para salir con las chicas y Bakugou; era Sábado, y eso significaba todo un día lleno de placer y diversión—. ¡Bueno, cuidad los dormitorios! Y no le esperéis despiertos —recalcó, haciendo notar que Katsuki volvería bastante tarde.

—Maldición… —murmuró Kaminari con clara envidia.

A pesar de que cierta persona nunca se rendiría y siempre buscaría tener a Bakugou para él solo, consiguieron organizarse para compartir al rubio. Además, Izuku pudo entregarle el regalo.

Y, aunque Katsuki se planteara el rechazar a todos, sería imposible librarse de ellos. Eran demasiados.

Si rechazaba a los extraños de la calle, le vendrían los policías que detuvieron al símbolo de la paz. Si rechazaba a los polis, le vendrían los alumnos de otros cursos. Si rechazaba a estos, probablemente los padres. Sí, los padres de Ochako, la madre de Izuku…

Y, si no era suficiente, la Liga de Villanos tampoco se rendiría. Después de todo, Toga tenía un poco de su sangre que podría usar en beneficio propio.

Bakugou no podía librarse de ellos. Nunca podría librarse de su harem.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **[Querido Diario #44]**

Parece que todavía nadie sospecha que estoy con Bakugou en su día libre. Espero que pronto cumpla la mayoría de edad.

 _—Aizawa_

 **[Querido Diario #45]**

Shouto xfavor no te olvides de mí. Tengo hambre y sed.

 _—_ _Endeavor_


End file.
